Voice, School, Oops?
by Different Realities
Summary: ReixKai or KaixRei-whatever. This is a story about Rei and Kai. It's inside a school with a "dancing" theme. I just forgot to put the dancing really into it. And I've made Rei a looser with a voice inside his head. Just read it, you might like it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

Rei's point of view.

'_Italics_' are Drigger's thoughts who is inside of Rei's mind making Rei the only one to hear Drigger.

If anything is spelled funny, it's supposed to be like to build a character feel.

OOC

O.o? is a scene, time, and place change.

I'm aware that Rei is actually not a loser but isn't there a part of us that will always think we are a looser?

I"m only reloading this because i forgot the disclaimer...

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade.

**--chapter 1--**

It was three weeks since I saw him up close. A gentle walk to a pop machine and _bam_! There he was looking just as gorgeous as ever. Of course, I saw him, froze and hauled ass back to my dorm room with my roomie Max. Damn. And you just have to love Max too, because he was dating _his_ roommate Tyson.

Yes, the lord loves me, sometimes.

So, yeah, basically I take stalking to a whole new level but here, at the boarding school Delogram, it's like no one notices me because I'm like this loser (Yay me). Probably because I talk to myself all the time but hey, it's all good because really, I'm talking to my other voice Drigger (as so I named him).

OK now that I think of it. That does sound a little crazy. But Max knows I'm not crazy! That's why he talks to Tyson and gets him to spy on my beloved to see if he says anything about me. But even though I hold my hopes up high, Kai doesn't even know that I, Kon Rei, exists.

But this semester just might be my biggest break yet (I say that every semester). We all get new classes and maybe, just maybe that this time, when I get one with him, the teacher will sit me beside him! Oh the one class I _really_ want with him is dance. Just because I get to see his body, but I have a run of bad luck. I can't dance worth shit. But hell, I'd even settle with that.

So that's how I got here with Maxie and Tyson. My two greatest friends and the only people who know that I am not invisible. I am cool among my friends but I'm such a loser to society. Anyways, we're looking at the spreadsheet of our classes. Of course, Max and Tyson got them all together, it's a set up, I swear. But I really didn't care about what classes they got. Only me and Kai. Which I had already looked at Kai's classes because they print out all of the student's class and pin them to this lovely brown board of truth. Of course Kai majored in Dance so that's his longest period and he _is_ the greatest dancer here. Gets all of the lead parts.

So as I run my hand down my class list, my heart sinks. No classes but Gym with him. But there is luck. I get to be in the pit crew for dancing. Which means I 'wait' on him (maybe) like a waitress in a resterant. If I'm lucky and assigned. But then again, he is the most malicious asshole but I think that's what I love about him.

"So?" Tyson asks me while holding his boyfriend.

"I have gym with him. But, I also am in the Dance pit." I told them both. At least I have a great figure, a little feminine but I'm lovely. I know I am but I just hid it all with my baggy pants and my silky shirts with sleeves. And my out-of-date shoes don't help much either.

"Hey, do you guys think that maybe if I work hard enough, I could dance and be with Kai?" I asked. Sure, being in pit crew for Kai was great but... I wanted to be with him all the time and stuff. Maybe I should stick to my '_Kong-fu_' as people called it, which I had forgotten most of...

"I think you could do it. Hell, your flexible so it could work." A beaming Maxie told me. Something I would remember forever. I actually loved to dance I just really sucked at it. And I have no rhythm to music because I can't find the beat to freaking move to. So I just look like I am having seizures.

"Or maybe you could learn to sing. I like the way you sing." Tyson suggested.

Like I said before; Cool among my friends but such a loser to society.

But the singing thing I never really thought of. Actually now that I'm thinking about this, I can see myself up on stage with my microphone and Kai dances with grace to my beautiful song. Oh it's wonderful. Then I notice, I can't sing with a beat so Kai hates me for showing him as a failure.

"I think I'm going to go live in a dumpster now." I tore down my classes as I took off towards my dorm. It was Saturday and I was going to spend it eating Ice cream and watching depressing movies. I could hear the lovebirds behind me shuffle away from each other and start to follow me.

I was walking and minding my own business. I swear! But you see as I was turning the corner to go to my dorm I just happened to bump into the devil/walking sex dream/sourpuss/sex. Or Kai. Items went everywhere and we both fell back onto our asses. Oh it was a bloody, freaking mess that had Kai going all Russian on me after he was zipped into reality. So I was no bigger than a piss ant when I ran away and knocked down Tyson and Max with a blood shot face. Woo, chibi Rei on a run away!

**O.o?**

'S_ize up to 'em!_' Drigger commanded.

I was pacing in the front yard and shaking my head. There was no way I could 'size up to him' as Drigger told me to do. No way—no how! And how was I supposed to get back into my dorm room?

'_That vine stuff looks pretty sturdy._' I heard Drigger suggest something else bad.

Does he want me to kill myself? Just because that is what I feel like doing, doesn't mean that I _actually_ want to do that! Damn.

So, before I knew it, I was stuck to the side of the Dorm building climbing up the green vine that I was soon to regret. I remembered Max telling me to never touch it but I was too busy daydreaming about Kai, and Drigger was fussing over that morning's breakfast so neither of us could remember what Max said. But I knew one thing was for sure, I was fucking itchy.

I sighed. All I wanted to do right now at this very moment was to have a shower and masturbate to thoughts of Kai. That sounded heavenly compared to being stuck to a side of a building. But I trudged on, hoping like hell that I wouldn't fall back down to the ground. I was nearly three windows down from mine and I had already seen too much. Two people about two floors down were doing some ungodly things with food and their selves; which not only made me not hungry but scared too. So much for sulking and eating sweet ice cream.

Finally. I was there. At my window and hanging on the ledge of it. But from where I was at, I think it was probably best to still be on the vine and open the window from there because I had no idea how I was going to open it now. Maybe Max was inside with Tyson. So I pounded-ed on the window.

I also lifted myself up to see inside the window, only to be knocked in the head by Max opening the window to yell at the person making the noise. He squeaked when I groaned from the pain throbbing in my head. God how it hurt.

"REI! What in the hell are you doing!?" He screamed as he grabbed my arm and pulled my happy ass into the window. I crumpled down onto the floor still groaning from the pain. If I wasn't in such pain I would have noticed Tyson struggling to put on his pants but that's what I have Drigger for.

'_Good thing you didn't come a second later..._' Drigger snickered. I ignored him of course! I knew my friends were sexually active but I sure as hell didn't want to think about... it.

My head throbbed again so my hand was trying to magically cure this pain, because I was crazy enough to think that touching the bump would feel better. It didn't, I needed to brush up on these 'magical powers' of mine.

'_Your a dumbass. Do you know that?_' Drigger told me matter-of-factly.

"Shut up Drigger. Guys I'm going to bed." I crawled onto my 'sea-men' free bed. (Yo-ho-ho and a bottle of rum.)

Tomorrow was Sunday, which meant that I would be going to my classes like everyone else. For introduction purposes. Blech, I hate these stupid classes because the PE teacher will actually give you homework, which was so massively gay.

'_Pff, kid _your_ massively gay not your PE teacher._' Drigger told me.

I groaned into my pillow, willing Drigger to shut up so I could sleep. He loved keeping me up, so I loved to slam my head into walls in the morning to wake myself up. And not only would I get a headache but Drigger would as well. Then it was non-stop whining so people stared at me.

I sighed into my pillow as Drigger began to sing a song that was stuck in my head earlier. Drigger had no problem finding the beat in things... lucky ass. Soon I was off into dreamland; which included some nightmares (no Kai!). Damn I was itchy.

And Damn, there was an annoying sound.

"Shut up, you stupid freaking noise of hell spawn!" I yelled out. I _was_, key word; was, dreaming about my 'walking wet dream'. (Also known as Kai)

It stopped to, my pleasure, so I sighed and started to drift back into dreamland. Then I was pulled from my lovely state as I hit the floor. My head throbbed and the first thing I did was touch it again. Smart move. So I winced and began to scratch my arm with my free hand. I was itchy all over, what the hell was this?

I opened one glaring eye to see Max's smile with the lights on. He was looking at me beaming, totally unaffected by my glare. God why am I so itchy? I scratched some more and pulled my un-healing powered hand away from my bump to help me scratch myself.

"Morning Rei... Why are you digging at yourself?" The blond asked.

I groaned as I started to wiggle on our carpet and 'dig' at myself, "I'm just so... Itchy! Gah! Why am I so fucking itchy?!" I was agitated to say the least.

"Get into the light and let me look at you." The cool blue eyes said to me. Damn it, I can't wiggle in the light and scratch!

So I did some kind of army crawl to the light, scratching all the way there. Finally in enough light and I damn near started to chew on myself. But I held out and didn't mainly because Max sighed one of his stressed sighs that he doesn't do often. So I became scared when he smacked the shit out of my digging hand and entered the bathroom.

'_Haha! He smacked you like a little kitty! And told you to stay! Ahahaha!_' Drigger rubbed. Oh that asshole.

I screamed out bloody murder when Max put this foul pink stuff on me. It got into my open scratch marks and my god (who is Kai), the pain was more than my bump. Oh healing hands work for me! Max went on rambling about poison ivy and how many times he told me to stay away from it. How in the hell was I supposed to know when I have this one-track mind? Yeah, Track one is named Kai! Damn it! It burns!

Finally Max left me to twitch on the floor as he began to get dress. I was a pink blob like Mariah, a stuck up, Hilary follower. Which when you think about it, it's a scary thought... I moved to my dresser of out of date silk clothes, I would have become even more of a loser if I wore my uniform with more style than my clothes so I pulled out the only pieces of cotton I owned: a white Chinese shirt and black pants. I use my black silk long sleeve shirt to hide the pink.

"Ready?" Max asked.

'_Born Ready baby!_' Drigger answered, being conceded and assumed he was the one being spoken too.

"He doesn't even think you exist, you idiot." I told Drigger, earning a worried look from Max, "Ready Max."

Finally we were on our way and I was grabbing food off the tray in the hall before the faster moving students could. If you were at that tray for longer than 30 seconds, it was detention. I just walk by and grab something out of the two choices and hope like hell I got something good. So I walked into the pit crew class after waving to Max and Tyson. I was munching on my pop tart when I noticed that all the dance members where inside the room as well. Which was strange to me but it looked like I was the only person who seemed out of place.

"Grab a mat and sit on the floor with the rest." A man informed me, I didn't even look at who he was, my eyes were on _him_! Kai Hiwatari. I was walking his direction because we both needed a mat. So I tried my best not to look at the two-tone sex god who I was standing right beside.

'_How do you know he's a sex god?_' Drigger questioned.

"I'd like to keep my stuff in my hands if that's alright with, you psycho." Kai told me with a malevolent glare. I felt so small and worthless. It's not like I meant to run into him yesterday.

I still felt small and worthless as he left to join the crowd. Actually he didn't per say join, but he sat away from them and began to stretch. I went and sat in the complete opposite side of him. Stalk from afar I say!

'_What a loser..._'

"Shut up Drigger." I whispered.

"Class! May I have all your attention?" The navy haired man. He looks like Tyson but you can clearly tell he's not. He smiled once everyone agreed so that he could continue, "You all know that building that was finished a few weeks ago?"

'_Nope._' "No." Me and Drigger both said in a small voice while the rest of the classes announced some form of 'yes'.

"Good. Well that building is for us! It is the Dance dorms! Now your room keys will be given to you shortly. Pit that is assigned to a dancer, and will be rooming with that dancer. And as usual, No trading. And for those who don't know, I'm Hiro, the coolest person ever." The man smiled, waiting for the reaction of his class.

Everyone but me and Kai laughed. I was still in shock. I didn't want to move in with some stranger! I wanted to stay with my dear Maxie or Kai! Oh I wanted nothing more than to cry right then and there.

"Tala your pit is Bryan." Hiro announced, going down a list.

What if I got some idiot who didn't know anything about me? Or were we supposed to get to know one another? From the looks of things, Me and Drigger were in trouble. People already thought I was a loser but it they find out I'm talking to the voice in my head then I'll become a loony person! I'll have to leave to go to a nut house! Oh god, please help me.

'_And your pleading to Kai because?_'

"Kenny your pitting for Hilary." Hiro informed making some pitters moan. Over 12 people had been paired. There was three more to go and the last three were the newbies. Hell, even Hiro had a helper, although, I think that's like illegal because Brooklyn is only 16 and Hiro was like what? 25?

I pulled out this stupid contraption that Max called a cell phone, I barely knew how to use it but I tried. I started a text message to Max.

"Lastly, Kai you're to show the newbie, Rei, the ropes."

I froze... I wanted to make eye contact with Kai or at least text Maxie the news but I couldn't move, let alone breathe. This was what I always wanted, to be with Kai but I felt so overwhelmed. When is my birthday again?

"Okay, now I want you guys to eat, sleep and breathe each other so I've change some of your classes. The Dancers know a lot about this stuff so go ahead and ask them any questions you may have. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some one to go and kill on my 360." And with that Hiro left.

Finally I could function. I text Maxie my news:

_I am Kai's Pit Crew Person! Oh and the dancers have their own Dorms now so I'll be rooming with Kai but I don't want too really. P.S. When's my birthday? Is it today?_

Then I went back through and took out as many letters as possible and finally I sent it. Hopefully Max would understand it. I sighed and Drigger had been screaming to look up for like the past five minutes. God he was annoying! Eventually I obeyed and looked up and my amber pools clashed with glowing crimson. How long had Kai been standing there?

"Are you done yet? Come on, we have to go to PE. You didn't major in anything so your entire schedule was changed while mine stayed the same." Kai cut time out.

I think it's about time to give up on the cell phone deal. For as long as it takes me to write a message, something new has happens and I can't add it in quick enough. So I got up from my spot and Kai proceeded to collect my mat and walk over to the cabinet thing that held them. What the hell? Wasn't I supposed to wait on him? He came back with my belongings, which wasn't much, and shoved them into my hands. I was shocked when he grabbed my collar and attempted to drag me out of the room. He was in a hurry.

"Kai baby! Wait up!"

Why hello Satan... I see you've taken the form of a freight train and put on the new and improved Formula one racing fuel.

Maybe that's why he was in such a hurry, Hilary was running towards us. She was the only other person who stalked him more than me, probably because she was his fan club leader. She had also gone loopy a few times and acted like they were dating so Kai went all Russian on her. I love it when he goes into Russian mode, even though I don't understand him.

I glared daggers at the girl running up to Kai; as for Kai, he just slowly turned and gave her this cold look. Kenny, who was following, followed at a slower pace. He seemed to be afraid of me and Kai. I have heard rumors that tell of a tale that Kai could throw a mean punch, so I suppose I'd be a little afraid of him. That is, if I wasn't so in love with him. But what was so scary about little ol' me?

'_Maybe the fact that your insane?_' Drigger laughed.

"Shut up!" I scolded under my breath.

"Excuse me?" The brunette asked in an offended voice.

My amber eyes widened. _Hoe-shit._ No one was supposed to hear me, let alone pay attention to me! Kenny just looked at me like I had grown another head, which from this day, I probably did. My eyes shifted from shoulder to shoulder, scouting for this second head but I was interrupted by my two-tone stud. Drigger laughed at the stud comment so I could barely hear the crimson eyed beauty.

"He told you to shut up. Your annoying anyways, go away Hilary, go play in traffic." Kai scoffed.

I was impressed. With both myself and Kai. Kai had told her off _and_ seemed to be happy for my mislead comment. Kenny looked as if he'd seem a ghost, poor boy... Hilary on the other hand sounded like she'd blown a small pipe. She screamed, I think, and went on about how Kai couldn't avoid her. How she loved him so much and blah, blah, blah. Really, I would have loved to see what else she was to say but she kinda faded away when Kai dragged me out of the room and into the hall. Pfft, stupid cow.

I had no idea which class was next. I decided not to ask because I would end up dreading it when I want to 'celebrate' this great news. So I was dragged along with Kai grinning like a Tyson after an Ice Cream all you can eat given by Maxie.

"Kai?" I started. I smiled more when he turned and looked at me with a glare. He's so charming.

"Hn?"

Completely charming.

"Where are the new dorms?" I asked.

He just glared at me and half ass looked at me like I was stupid. So I didn't get my answer and was pulled into the gym. Which is when it hit me, he told me once before that we had gym and I had totally forgotten about it. Glad I didn't ask.

As soon as my feet hit the floor, Kai's death hold was gone and I was in the arms of someone. There was white sleeves holding me in place and it was a slightly loving touch.

Finally I could see the face of this Angelic touch. Red hair, smirk, soft face, pale, and the most ice blue eyes I have _ever_ seen. Although, seeing as how this person here knows Kai and is smirking, I probably don't want to be within this red head's clutches...

"Kaaii!"

Did he just whine to this duo hair and not die by Kai's hand? Oh. My. God. It's the president! That is the _only_ person I can think of that Kai can't kill himself! Aw! Bless the red head... He's going to die by Kai's evil mutant ninja kitties of doom... Complements of Ebay.

Of course, my lovely Kai didn't answer. But he did give him one of the glares that (I have come to learn the ways of Kai-bonics) means he's going to hear you out but your still stupid. But strangely, this Red here, is... wait for it... dramatic _dun Dun DUN!_ Music is needed for this:

UNAFFECTED!

I think I just fainted a little inside. Such as, a part of my comprehension decided to just shut down. Thus I'm stuck in a 'Duuuh' look for now. If anyone asks, 'Yes the Zombie queen ate my brain'.

"I want your DPC! Then I can have two; Bryan and this little psychotic, bundle of joy!" The Red is just thrilled... Wait... Did he just call me psycho? What the hell? We'll fix that in a manly and mature manner.

"I'm not psycho!" I more like squealed. Bad fucking luck I tell ya.

'_HA! I _told_ you they think you're a loon! HAH! Whattda looooser!_' And of course, Drigger just has to pick a fight.

"Shut up Drigger!" I defended. And killed whatever defense I had made for myself. I stare into the red's bemuse eyes and I can just read his mind. It was shouting something like: '**Ever heard of the river called de nile?**' Fucking brain. Go get eaten by zombies or something. Always has to be so pessimistic _and_ I'm getting itchy again...

Kai merely shrugged. Thanks Love...

"Fine, I don't need a DPC anyways."

Thanks a whole bundle, love! And just so you know, I am _not_ amused. And what is even worse, he just walks away leaving me with this... this... guy! So I do the one thing I know how to do, I do a pout-sneer-glare combo. The one Max told me I should _never __**EVER **_use. Oops my bad.

"But Kai! I didn't think he was really crazy! Take him back! It's hard enough dealing with the loon DPC of mine and myself!" The red called after my love.

And what the hell is DPC anyways? Sounds like noodles to me... but then again, I'm also the one with the wardrobe that's hated by moths along with me; I once looked into my dresser; all the moths inside had committed suicide... Now that's saying something! Which is I ramble... a lot.

'_You know Rei, if you keep up with this combo your going to continue to look constipated._' Drigger informs.

"Crap."

So I reverted myself to look like the dorky-ness that is me. When did I become such a loser anyways? And where did that redhead and the sex god go? Hoe-shit... gym class.

So I do this graceful run type thing that probably makes me look constipated too, but who cares as long as I get to the sitting group without having the teacher see that I'm late. I just have to reach Mr. Lone,r who has decided to sit about a yard away from the group.

'_Well then, if this is the predicament, you're going to fall._' Drigger sneered.

'_Shut up-shut up-shut up! Hoe shit!_' I say in my mind right before I fall landing with a huge thump. Not one of those thumps that no one cares about, no. More like one of those thumps that makes someone think your having sex so they have to look in that direction with not only disgust but with a 'omg' look.

"Glad you could grace us with your presences, Kon. Since you're so kind with that, your gym partner for this semester is Kai Hiwatari. Now get with your partner." The women teacher made fun of me.

I tried to glare at that women like Kai would and of course she was smirking with her comment completely unfazed. Cow. Mean cow. And I'll have you to know, that lip-gloss with that outfit isn't helping your sex appeal either, honey. (I love that comment!!!! )

'_Hmm... Maybe next time you should try running like you do when your running from Kai..._' Drigger's comment came and left.

So I pushed myself off the floor and ran normally over to where Kai was glaring at the floor. Geez, what did it ever do to you? So I took this moment to get close to Kai. Leaning over to him, acting like if I whisper to him he won't be able to hear me _unless_ I'm this close to him.

"No matter how much you glare at the floor, it's not going to go away."

Ok... Now he's glaring at me. Tell me, why do I want him to go back to glaring at the floor? I try not to notice that he's glaring at me but we both know, I know he's glaring. I think, me looking at him out of the corner of my eyes is what gave it away but then again I could be wrong. I think, I'm going to buy a rabbit's foot. Don't get me wrong, being paired with him is a dream come true but I want the dream where he isn't hating me because I'm paired with him. Unless it leads to mad sex, which I hear is really, really, really, _really_ good. Enough to have fights just to have it. Damn it, if he keeps hating me like this, I'm going to die a virgin. And where did Kai go? And everyone else for that fact?

So I look around me to find that I am the only one still sitting in the middle of the floor and to my 'joy', every one is laughing at me. I sighed and push myself off the gritty floor of this stupid gym to look around at everyone. I get the picture that everyone is getting to know each other and deciding which game to play together. I wonder if Kai would be willing to play doctor? Me, the patient, with the horny problem and him, being the doctor, to fix it. Oh look there's the doctor-I mean Kai now... Hanging out with that weirdo redhead and a new guy... I've seen him from somewhere but where? He must be just up from someplace cold because and he has yet to realize, it's not snowing inside so the fuzzy winter outfit isn't needed. But, he does have on some nice boots. I need a job.

'_More like a life._'

Thanks for the input there, buddy. I hate Drigger sometimes but the fact that he can be my only friend is the only reason why I put up with him. Oh and yeah, Drigger is a he because I will not have a chick in my head. Now, back to Kai. I need a reason to just walk up and talk to him. IF I can manage to uphold a single word. Talking isn't my strongest point, specifically when it comes to the crimson eyed god there. Ok now I need to think of a reason to go up and talk to him. Classes. I don't know what I have next!

'_Oh yes, and the fact that your his gym partner has nothing of value._' Drigger mocked.

Just have to remember, he is my only friend when I am alone. I need more friends. Anyways I'm finally standing about three feet from the love of my life and I have yet to say anything. Can't find the right thing to start out with.

'_Try by saying hello._' Drigger mused.

Oh what the hell? I've got nothing to lose anyways.

"H-hello."

Damn it! Why did I say it like I'm such a shy schoolgirl? Maybe I should try it again? No! I'll end up messing up even more and I was damn lucky to get it out like that anyways! Oh? He's looking at me! Along with his creepy friends who in return think I'm crazy. He's also giving me a look, he thinks I'm stupid and annoying but he'll listen to what I have to say. Cool. (Who the hell says cool anymore? Oh yes, I guess I do.) Ok, baby steps. One at a time. You can do it Rei!

Shut up Drigger, I want no comment on my self-support.

"What is our next class?" This time, my voice comes louder and not so much as a pansy. Which is good, I may have a chance at this talking thing. Don't fuck up Kon!

'_You are getting better._'

Must ignore Drigger. Must ignore bubbling joy. Must ignore urge to go Fan Girl. Must not bounce.

Even though I'm about to jump around with joy I never take my eyes off of his wonderful eyes. They aren't even glaring at me; which makes them even more enchanting. Oh I love you Kai. And your delicate lips and they way they are moving right now. They look so soft and his face is so perfect. He's perfect. Even now that he's stopped talking and is now gazing at his other friends. His hair slightly moves with him as he turns his head to say something in Russian to the red. Such silky locks of hair.

'_I really hate to just break up your ogling but I bet you still have no idea that the Red head is talking about you and that object of your affection just told you your next class._'

Must not speak out loud... Ok then all knowing Drigger, what the hell did he just say?

'_Kai said English while the Red asked about your sleeping arrangements. Kai's still thinking about it._'

I nearly die right then and there. I'm going to be in the same room and sleep with a sex god. Do you have any idea what this could do to me in the long run? I could loose my virginity to him! So instead of dieing (Don't want to die a virgin) I gasp and widen my eyes. And now I look like a fish.

"Oh look, the nut case hasn't thought of that either. I don't think he likes the idea Kai." The red may look like an angel but I'm willing to go to hell for beating him with a stick. But I know that will never happen so I just glare. My arm fucking itches...

"Rooming with Kai would be an honor." I tell him in hope of not sounding like I'm just another fan girl waiting to rape Kai first thing we were alone. Kai and me. Alone. Rape. Willing. Sex. Naked Kai screwing me into-- Ack, I have to stop thinking or I'll go and 'pitch a tent' which I _do not_ want to do in front of these people. Anyways, back to the situation at hand. Kai just rolled his eyes at the comment and the red is laughing. And that other guy I aforementioned, the one with the light purple, I'd say lavender hair, is just glaring at me. He's been doing that the entire time. Ass. Hole.

"I haven't seen the dorms." Yes, that godly voice was the object of my adoration. Maybe he doesn't even know where they are himself? If he doesn't then that means my ass is saved. So lets test my new found hope.

"Where are the doors?"

'_I would now say insert splat noise here, for your progress to fall and shatter to the ground; but I think you have to get progress first. Splat anyways._'

They're looking at me like I've just sprouted another head. I guess he does know where they are along with everyone else.

"Doors?" The red head questioned me. What the hell? Where did he get doors from? Unless... Shit. Did I really ask where the doors where?

Oh hello mind. I didn't see you floating above my head there. Care to come back down and join me so I cannot look like such an idiot? No, You don't belong to me? Oh well then in that case, care to let me borrow you? My brain was eaten by zombies. Do you take payments? No? Ok then, just kill me. Here Zombie-Zombie-Zombie...

"Dorms." I decided to correct myself anyways. The red just decided to laugh one of those laughs that make you want to roll into a ball and get eaten by a stink hole. Then, I now dub you asshole jr. Ha! Eat that buddy.

And now that I bring my attention to other matters ('Cause I'm now mad) I have just decided to notice this group of giggling boys and girls. Naturally one would think that they are here for Kai, or the Red even, but they are kind of trying to inch closer to me. Which can't be good. So I am going to continue to watch these idiots inch closers. Maybe they want my signature since I'm Kai's newest friend with lots of benefits? I'm such a wishful thinker. Anyways, the basket they just pulled out makes me slightly nervous.

'_Rei, I think you should run._'

I agree because the class has just found the game they want to play. **Throw water balloons at Rei**! Charmers ain't they? But of course, I don't run. I'm going to take it like a man... or a deer caught in headlights. One girl with the scary malevolent laugh, has pulled out a red jiggling balloon and is about to throw it at me. Aaand what do I do? Make my eyes get wider.

It's airborne, I close my eyes. Then as my life flashes through my mind (Over Drigger's screaming) and I sigh because I'm warm against something. I take in more of that lovely scent, whatever it is. Oh god, what if it's balloons filled with perfume? I can deal with it because it smells just like Kai. Hello heaven.

I open my eyes because one girl screamed. In my view is that lavender guy holding a red balloon. It obviously didn't bust when it hit me. Oh my god. If that thing doesn't have Kai smell all in it then...

I turn my amber eyes to attempt to look at that warm thing I'm pressed against. The blue painted on triangles make me want to faint. But I don't because I would then miss this precious time with my wonderful Russian perfection. So I bring my eyes back down to the group who's running away because it seems like that lavender guy tossed the balloon to the girl who throw it at me. Who would have thought it to be full of paint and Kai being the one to save it from me?

Kai looked down at me, I could tell because my chest almost rolled it's self out of me. So I looked up at him to meet his gaze, which was like pure sex. Sex with Kai... him naked... Stop it! Focus Rei!

"Does this happen often?" He asks, and I can feel the Red and Lavender's eyes on me. Oh? Do they care about wittle ol' me? How sweet!

"Yeah..." I'm such an honest guy. I'm going to eventually learn how to lie, just you wait.

The red head is now pacing and going off. I'd tell you what the hell is saying but I don't know a bit of Russian which I'm pretty sure that's what he's speaking. I've heard Kai go into Russian mode. Maybe that's how they know each other. And I'm still in Kai's hold... yes, we've made contact. This is going to prove to be a very interesting day. And now my chest itches. Must. Not. Scratch.

Damn, thought to soon. Kai let me out of his grasp so I stepped back, giving him back his bubble. I wonder what a bath with Kai would be like. A bubble bath would make the air mysterious now wouldn't? I'm rambling again. But do you know what a bubble bath could do to a person?

The red goes off into Russian, so I have no idea what he said but Kai gave him a Death glare. Then Red switches to English.

"Plus just look at him! He may be dorky and crazy but he really is cute."

O...kay... The redhead is gay. Or really weird. Both are qualifying right now. And that lavender guy is glaring bullets at me. I don't think he likes the fact that the redhead just called me cute but oh well. I like to be called cute because I know I am. My mommy told me so.

"Shut up Tala."

No! My love is walking away! And I don't know where the English room is! Oh, I just might beat Tala with a stick.

"Great. And I have no idea where that stupid English class is." Of course I was talking to Drigger since he comes up with all the ideas and all that jazz but Tala begins to think I'm talking to him. Woo.

"Bryan has the next class with him so he can take you there."

I would almost say the guy was sweet and nice but because he smirks after he said that, I now think I'm going to die. I now come to the thought that this Lavender haired fellow that's dragging me out the gym door is Bryan, Tala's DPC (whatever that is). I hope he doesn't kill me. Actually come to think of it, didn't that dance teacher say that we would all have the same classes together or was it that just the newbies were to? Damn I need to stop daydreaming about Kai and listen more. Kai... Have you ever seen that guy drink coffee? Pure porn. No, I take that back, the sight of Kai drinking coffee puts porn to shame. After Kai licks his prefect lips clean of coffee you just want to run up and start hunching his leg until he takes you to a bedroom. Why is everyone making sure there is a good two-yard radius around me and Bryan? I didn't even think the halls were that big. Hm, they do the same thing in the classroom.

"Here Kai, you forgot something."

For some odd and wacked reason, I don't like to be dangled from the ground. No wonder those people moved out of Bryan's way, He's a foot taller than me but he's picking me up by my collar like it's nothing. I envy his strength.

"I gave him to Tala."

No! No! No! No! No! I wanna be with you Kai! You!

"Like hell you did."

Go Bryan! Let him have it! Don't hold back! Make him take me back!

"Throw him away then." Kai just waved his hand like he's all special and stuff. Damn you.

Bryan, I demand you to drag me over there and sit me next to my love! Ok, really I just say (Think actually) that because Bryan's dragging me over to Kai mumbling something in Russian. I wonder, do they have Russian translations book in the library?

'_He's saying that Kai has to pretend to be your boyfriend so people will stop picking on you._'

Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!

'_How in the hell am I supposed to know Russian when you don't? Let alone translate? I'm just a voice inside your head, I can only know what you know dumbass!_'

I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! You asshole! We _are not_ friends!

'_Someone push repeat by any chance?_'

Back to the situ. at hand.

'_Situ?_'

Not talking to you Drigger. Anyways back to the situ (-ation), Bryan is on the left of me while Kai is on the Right. Both look pissed and I really like this class so far. I don't know what the teacher is saying (It's not like I'm going to pay attention) but in the room, it's full of couches. Can you believe it? Currently we are sitting on the best one. I know this is because Kai wouldn't sit on the horrid sofa's before us because he is way to perfect to tarnish his greatness.

Ah, one more class before lunch. That's a problem I have yet to think about. Who am I going to sit and eat with? Everyone has friends everywhere and I'm stuck with Drigger. Fun fun.

'_Fine, I won't talk to you during lunch either._'

Now I'm all by myself for lunch. Well Hiro did say eat (with) each other. Mmmm... hello dirty thought. So Maybe I can cling to Kai and stare at him since I get this vibe that he isn't much of a talker. But hey, as long as he's got his coffee, I can knock one off behind a bush while watching him. I'm so dirty minded but I'm going to blame Drigger, just because I can. I wonder what were doing next?

"Kai?"

Nothing. Maybe he didn't hear me.

"Hey, Kai?"

Ok, now I think he's ignoring me. Ass hole. So I turn to Bryan.

"Bryan?"

Silence.

"Hey. Bryan"

Still nothing. Damn it! What the hell is this? Geez, can't you people pull the stick out of your ass and talk to me? Shit! I'm doing nothing wrong to your people and yet you continue to ignore me. What am I doing wrong? Sitting here or something? Stupids. Would it kill you both to freaking listen to my question and answer me?!

Okay. Now they are glaring at me? Hopefully I didn't think out loud. If I did I'm in for it because Russians are the masters of assassination and I would very much like to continue my life out as supposed to.

"Geez Kon, Talking to yourself again?" Blue mass from behind me asks. Well, lady, I don't know who you are. But I must keep up my nice front because that is what everyone expects of me. Must please my people.

'_Who in the hell are you kidding?_'

"Shut up ass wipe." I tell Drigger.

"Damn Kon, You don't have to be all snappy about it!"

Stupid girl, I wasn't talking to you now was I?

"Well maybe he wouldn't snap if your stuck up ass would leave him the hell alone. So leave us alone, Ming Ming."

Thank you Bryan. Judging from what I've seen of you so far, you're not going to speak again for the next ten years. But at least I pissed him off enough to attack 'Miss thing' back there. Never seen a human look so much like a fish out of water. Ha, stupid cow. Man, I'm mean. But it's good thing that it's all in my head. _Huzah_!

"Kai."

Common Kai please answer me. Oh no, he's glaring at me again. Please just put the pencil down. Alright, now he's writing something, I like passing notes.

**What in the hell do you want? Are you trying to get us all in trouble?**

Ouch. Ok, because of that I'm am tempted to draw hearts to dot his 'i's then pass it to Bryan. But I love the guy and I can't be that mean to him... even if he's an ass to me. So before I begin to write I'm going Study the god's handwriting. And in my mind it says: 'I love you Kon, Be my boyfriend.' instead of this cruel actual letter. Chest leap-Kai must be looking at me and waiting for me to pass it back.

**No I'm not trying to get you in trouble. What class is next?**

That seems worthy. Not mean and I seem humble. And compared to his hand writing, mine is so girlified it's not even funny. Dang it Drigger, stop laughing.

Ew Bryan, do you ever clean under your nails? No wait, don't take my letter! Nooo! Kai wrote on that!

Well since Bryan has the letter I will take this time to look at the Two-toned love of my life. He's currently rolling his eyes at probably me and Bryan. Me for taking forever and Bryan for flat out taking it. I wonder, when is Kai's birthday? I can't even remember if he's sixteen or seventeen. And forget Bryan's age. But If I had to guess I would say he's eighteen. Speaking of Bryan what the hell is he writing?

Finally, that lavender hair man passes it back to me. Lets see here, what wise words come from Bryan the fearsome. Oh what the fuck? Russian? Damn it! So I'll just draw this lovely little squiggle they call a question mark and pass it back to Kai. Even him writing on a piece of paper is like porn.

His face is fixed in that neutral look while his eyes move across the paper, not his head. His fingers that are gripping his lead pencil are slightly white and I can see about two veins and his palm is running across the paper. I wonder if that's what his hand looks like when he's knocking one off... Finally he passes the paper to me and of course, I 'accidentally' brush my fingers against his. I love little pieces of paper.

Now lets see what the lovely crimson guy wrote back. I _hate_ the Russian language. Even more so when my name is apart of it. But thankfully, There is English is under it. But I still want to know what the Russian says that has my name at the end of it. And why is what Bryan wrote all scratched out?

**Free period.**

And that is where our conversation ended and because of a complete conversation in Russian. I counted my name twelve times. It's bad enough to know that people talk about me behind my back but in front of me? That's just plain mean. So when Bryan gives it to me with that stupid smirk on his face I decided to reenter the conversation.

**What are you guys writing about me?**

Common luck, don't fail me now. I pass it to Kai.

Passing it back to me makes me want to go and join the circus. Or kill the person who decided to make up the word 'things'. Yeah, That's what Kai wrote to me. Isn't he grand?

**Oh come on! What kind of things oh great helpful ones?**

I hope they notice the sarcasm. I mean, come on, just look at me. If you look deep, deep, down, past the dorkyness, I look cute. Right? Don't answer that, I don't want to know what you have to say. I want to know what they have to say because they are not ignoring me again. That's it, I'm investing in a damn rabbit's foot. I shall have bunny sex everywhere and chop off a damn foot myself! Oh and get your head out of the gutter. I don't mean _I'm_ having bunny sex (maybe with Kai soon) but I'll be the one making the bunnies go at it like jackrabbits. Moving on...

Well, before the bell rang to let the class out, I was called on three times, earn a detention because I had no idea what was going on. While Kai was called on twice and still answered right. That proves it, he's a god and not only of sex but the ability to multi task. Lucky bastard. Wow, you know, I call Kai all these bad names but it's not like I still don't love him. I'm just a mean ass in my mind because I'm such a nice guy on the outside. Unless I'm talking to Drigger, who can go play in traffic for all I care.

'_You should care because that means you'd be with me._'

"Oh go stick it." I scoffed to him.

But if I wasn't in such a bad mood, I would have noticed Kai look at me like I was in need of psychiatric help. He's so caring. _Sniff_. Although, no matter how bad my mood is, I still follow in Kai and Bryan's wake as we leave the classroom for our free period. I love the fact that as I walk by, no one steps on me because they are scared of the two Russian's before me. Clearly people are jealous that I have their protection and that I actually know the two Russians. Oh yes people, eat your heart out. They wouldn't even step up to them if there was an crazed fruit loop of a murder. Well unless the leader of Kai's mob, I mean Fangirl club, (whatever) was walking up to him. Stupid girl, she's just too dumb to notice it isn't balls she has, it's a incurable case of stupidity.

"Oh Kaai!"

Well smack my ass and call me Spanky (complements of Tyson), Here comes that she-devil now. Formula one racing fuel still burning I see. How joyful. Run Kai, I'm willing to be a defensive shield for you. Or have Bryan do it since he is actually moving in front of you to block that Bossy Witch's path. Man is he brave or what? Go Bryan. Alright, now I'm going to cue my 'rolling-eyes-in-an-annoyed-way'. Read and... ROLL! I even added a loud annoyed sigh. Not only does Hilary look at me after glaring at Bryan but Kai is looking at me out of the corner of his eyes. I have yet to decided if that is a good thing or if it's bad. Heart yells good – Mind screams _bad_. Hm, which is more logical?

'_Call her stupid and Kai would never date her because she too annoying for his taste. Let her have it m' boy._'

Drigger you may just be right about something for once in your life. If I were a cold, hearted bastard, I would so totally tell her to get over herself but... I'm a nice guy on the out side. And so because of that, Drigger is screaming so loud in my head I'm getting a headache. Don't get me wrong he's not screaming at me, more like calling her names and telling her things I would never think of. Ever. I mean _come on_, do I even look like the kind of person to involve women 'things' in a conversation or an argument. I think not.

Yeah Hilary, you keep glaring, then maybe you'll keep those wrinkles it's giving you. Ha, old hag. Ok, now I'm going to pretend to not notice it. One floor tile, two, three, four tile, five... Ok now I can feel her eyes burning into me. But I _will_ resist rubbing the spot, mostly because if I do I'll start scratching it. Fucking Drigger. Fucking Ideas. Fucking itchy green stuff that I can't remember the name of.

"Looks don't kill Hilary." Oh nice one Bryan, "But then again, don't look in the mirror, your appearance may kill you."

Ouch. Burn hunny, Burn! Man is she scathing. Serves her right! Ok now, I'm going to proceed into following Kai because he is now walking away. Left, right, left, right, stumble, right, left, bored. Even more bored. Bad things happen when I am bored, it's like the entire world falls apart before me. And did you know Kai's ass moves with him as he walks? Not the fact that it's like following but like one cheek moves up and the other down. It's in rhythm with his strides and it's very enchanting. I mean, just looking at it makes me want to walk closer and grab it. Up, Down, Up, Down and stop. Stop? No, you should really rethink that my lovely Kai. I rather enjoy watching your ass. So I let my eyes wander to the back of his head and how in the hell did we get outside? Aw Damn it! I should have been watching around me instead of Kai rear end. Which is a nicely shaped, I wonder if he has to work to get that. Stop Rei. Focus. Oh look a tree. (Obviously 'focus' isn't in my vocabulary)

How lovely, there is a key dangling in front of me. Is it bad that because of that sentence I'm thinking about Kai naked? And because it's his hand that's waving that key, is it bad that I'm think about him naked and doing bad things to himself and me with that very hand? I take the key. The only functioning part of my mind is wondering what it goes to. I shall try to muster up every bit of concentration I have to ask.

"What's it for?" Oh? I didn't know I was capable of coherent speech. I love myself.

"The dorm, you moron." I hate myself.

Please excuse me while I go and slam my head against this wall here. Maybe the concrete will kill me or knock me unconscious or something. Hell I don't care. Life is too hard to go on living.

'_Emo much?_'

"Shut up Drigger. I told you, I'm not talking to you."

Shit... Fuming plus inner monologue plus Me equals embarrassment.

"Who?"

Big time Embarrassment. I'll just stare at them. Bryan is even showing emotion on his face; which up until now I thought he could only make his face glare or just look like a face. Now his face looks like Kai's. A raised brow, Mouth slightly ajar, this is bad.

"His name is Drigger."

Very bad. Shut up Rei! They don't need to know about the voice! Kai continues to raise his brow, meaning none other than 'continue'.

"He's the... Voice in my head that I talk to."

_**SPLAT!**_

"Rrrright. Your sleeping on the sofa."

That splat was everything I'd worked for. Everything. Drigger stop laughing at me! This is all your fault anyways!

'_What ever makes you sleep better... and quit digging at yourself , Bryan's staring._'

Just kill me now.

**O.o?**

Anyways, the love of my life is now walking around in the dorm room that belongs to us. Bryan left us at our door step to go and investigate his own Dorm. Kai is in his Russian mode, so no matter how much I try to listen in on his comments, my attempts are futile. I can see that most of his stuff has been brought into the corresponding rooms. Bed stuff in the bedroom, toothbrushes in the bathroom, etc. Our living room is white, as is everything else. And of course when we first stepped into the room, that was Kai's first word about it. 'White'. I resisted the urge to go 'awww' because I think Kai would have made me sleep on the outside of our... 'house'. Which yes, in my mind I shall call this our house because it has everything a house has and it makes me feel better. And in my mind I shall think about all the fun things me and Kai will eventually do as 'husband and wife'. I'll be the wife because I at _least_ know how to cook. I'm not completely hopeless, just damn near close to it. Am I rambling again?

Back to the 'house'. My stuff has been moved already. They moved my clothes and my toothbrush. Sadly I'm poor and I can't have any of my personal possessions because My 'family' from back home won't let me have them. Stupid cows. And just to throw this in, I'm a chicken eater because I _hate_ beef. Yeah, I once saw this... hunk of animal (labeled beef) and I swore up and down to Max that it was a mutilated person. It completely hid my upper body when I stood behind it. Yup, so after that, I _do not _eat cow. Screw that buddy, I want to live. Anyways, I was about to (small attention span) describe to you how the bedroom is located, and I swear if I was here alone and Kai got here for his first time much _later_ in the day, I would have done some total rearranging. Well you see, we have these cheap ass things I'm guessing are our beds. Metal and scream out '**back pain!**' to me. One is pined up in a corner and the other is directly diagonal from it. With this little, bitty things they jokingly call nightstands with the damn spawn from hell on them. No, not Hilary or Mariah, but the evil alarm clocks. Those things are the closest to Pandora's box as your gonna get. Stupid things _always_ go off right at the best parts of your dreams. Oh how I hate them. Almost as much as this itchy rash that I've been scratching at. A man (HA!) can only stand so much. Oh and there are two dressers pinned up along the walls beside our beds.

"Ok, if you're going to be hanging out with me, you have to have a change in clothes. What size clothes do you wear?" And hello to you too Kai.

Hm... Lets see, all my outfits have elastic in them and/or they just droop over me. So I donno, is there an elastic size oh great one? I have an idea for an answer. I shrug – he glares. I'm telling you, we have chemistry!

'_Yeah, for your class after lunch._' ...Shut up...

Can you feel the love? Well Kai just mentioned something about spending the rest of the day shopping in town. Yes, I just let him rub it in that he has a butt load of money and I have nothing. You know what, I just so happened to like my clothes and they will do just nicely.

'_Suicidal moths._'

On second thought...

"When do we leave?" I ask him.

He just looks at me and places his fancy cell phone to his ear. Well, just rub it in some more. I'll have you to know Mr. Kai Hiwatari, that if I didn't love you so frigging much, I would turn and walk away from you and go back to rooming with Maxie. But that isn't the case and if I have to, I'll board the door shut. Have I told you that I love Kai? No, well I'll do so in my head because we just met. Heh. I can hear Kai asking about Tala. By the way, he turned his back to me as if doing so would completely prevent me from hearing his conversation. Tough luck buddy, not only does your plan fail to anyone, I'm a N-E-K-O. Which means I can hear you because I have the power to hear. And the hands of healing once I've perfected it... and create it. Ok, maybe I just like to think that I can eventually heal things with a touch, hey, it never hurt anyone to dream, now did it? It did? Well then, the zombie queen ate my dreams along with my brain. Yup. That's what I'm sticking to.

You should know that throughout my rambling Kai has asked Tala to come and join us shopping since he's back at his dorm. How do I know this you ask? That's simple, I'm psychic.

'W_ith brown eyes meaning your full of shit, Rei._'

Still the answer is simple. Bryan's voice is oozing out of the phone in Russian, clearly annoyed because Tala is making him come along. Oh, I'm just thrilled. Note the sarcasm, hell, I'll even say Pink whenever I'm being sarcastic. Just because sarcasm is such a looooooong word. (pink). I wonder who's going to pay for all this? I don't plan too and if they think I do plan to, they got another thing coming. Called no money. Man I _really_ need a job. I wonder if Kai give any of those 'special' jobs or if he's willing to take one. I'm so dirty.

"Give us five minutes... No you sick fuck."

Huh? Should I have been paying attention? Well either way, the duo hair is off the phone and really to roll. Around on the bed. Wishful thinker, I know. Either way he's actually circling me and looking up and down. Stalker in the open much? Well he walks up to me and is about three inches away from me. If my knees get any weaker, he'll be the one to catch me. They just might give out because he keeps looking from my waist to his. No hunny, your thing goes around back.

'_I'm sure he's not confused as to where to stick...it._'

I would hope not. That would kill my nickname for him, you know, the sex god one? He could still be my walking wet dream. Well, I can't smell him anymore mainly because he's walking to his dresser. I hope he's not trying to find his dorkiest clothing so we can match. He'd never be able to find anything close to my hand-me-down, good will bought clothing. See? I told you! He just pulled out a pair of blue jeans that were light in color and a shirt that would hug me tightly. It was red and had some kind of Chinese symbol on it. Or maybe it was Japanese, but either way, the outfit appeared to cost more than my life and to top it off he grabbed a pair of Russian snow boots. Black.

"Here, change."

Ok... he's kidding right? He must be. Well he's walking to the door so I might have to change into the clothes that smell, just like him. Oh wait, he just closed the door and pressed his back to it. He's looking at me. I'm staring at him. He's gone insane! I can't wear his clothes.

"What are you waiting for?" What a question Kai, what a question.

"Um, you're kidding right? This outfit probably costs more than my life is worth."

"Put the damn thing on!" Yes sir.

So I'm taking off my clothes. I'm so glad that I'm not fat and not bone skinny. I'm pretty well rounded on my ass, which is probably a little bit bigger than his but hey, his pants still fit. And now that I think of it, His crotch has been when mine is now. So in a long train of thoughts, we are kind of touching our crotches together but not really. I must not get horny. And the shirt is almost a perfect fit. It goes past my stomach and is about mid crotch level. I like that word. Crotch. It sounds so funny. And finally I strap up the boots. I look completely different. I even feel warm on my shoulders. And my chest is jumping. Must be the clothes... No wait, those are _hands_ on my shoulders. Oh. My. God. Kai is undoing my wrap and my braid. I don't move even though his hands are no longer on me, but they are playing with my hair and he is like _this_ close to me. Finally my hair is flooding my back and Kai is seemingly to take it upon himself to fix my hair. I give a light purr (though I don't Mean too) as his fingers run through my hair, untangling it.

"Are you... Purring?" He just had to ask didn't he? With that shock I stop purring and mumble a no.

"I can already tell that you are going to be a bad liar." Geez thanks. I told you before I would learn how to lie. I never said I'd be good at it. I'm too nice to be a good liar. Well, I'll continue to lie like utter shit if you keep braiding my hair love. Which he does. Even wraps it again. So I'm good to go and it's beginning to get dark outside. Great. Do you have any idea how cold it gets at night? Buddy let me tell you, _it-gets-cold_. So now I'm ready to go and to freeze my happy ass off. Or not, because Kai just handed me something like a black trench coat but not. Because it was about as long as mid-thigh and it came with a hood. And it was _his_ jacket. I'm talking about the one he always wears. Don't faint Kon. Don't you dare do it. I'll just watch Kai pull on a gray hoodie. I really do hate clothes sometimes. They belong on the floor not on Kai. Geez, doesn't he know that?

'_Down Casanova_.'

I hate you Drigger.

"Do the clothes fit you?" Who cares? They belong to you; I'm willing to keep them if they don't fit.

"Um, Yeah. The-pants-are-a-bit-to-long-but-I'm-not-going-to-trip-over-them-or-anything." Intake of oxygen (air is my friend) before I die, "And-I-like-them-baggy." Ten points for me! That's is the longest sentence I ever have said. Even if he probably couldn't understand me because I was talking to fast. Who Cares? I sooo totally ROCK! Fuck rocking the socks, I Rock the whole sock drawer! Kudos to me!

**O.o?**

--End of chapter 1--

I will post the second chapter Friday sometime, You can count on it. I have it written, typed, beta'd and ready to go. Each Chapter has a AT LEAST 10,000 words. Thus, that is where the chapter usually ends. I don't plan it, but I do try to look for the best stopping spot.

I'd like to thank all my beta's. 'specially you Elm, withyou, I don't know what I would do.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh about the update being a day late...oops... heh...

**--chapter 2--**

Ok, let me just catch you up to as to why me and Kai here are sitting under a display sink. And trust me, we are not doing this willingly even though people wouldn't put it past me to think it was a hobby or something. But really I don't know where to even begin! Because everything happened so fast because of my lack of concentration on the world around me. Where oh where?

'_How about starting at the beginning._' Good idea. Best one you've had so far.

The beginning. I won't go back as far as when I was born but because we are lightly scratching that topic, I'm going to put in that I was a rather cute baby Neko but I hate bonnets. Anyways, Kai had dragged me out of the bedroom, not in the sexual sense even though I _wish wish wish_ we would have done _something_ of the sorts in there but, I have yet to buy my rabbit foot. Poor bunny. I'm rambling, again. I'm sorry about that, I just can't help myself. There is just so little time and so much to say and with the way topics come and go and the need to comment on _every single one_ of them. I mean who can blame me for rambling? ... I'm doing it again aint I? Damn it. Ok the beginning... Leaving the 'house'...

Kai pulled me out of the door way and proceeded to lock the door. Luckily I did remember to put my own key into these life or death pants I'm wearing. Life or death because if I get anything on them, I'll have to give my life to Kai and then some just to pay for the damn things. But I'll admit, I look damn good in these clothes. And the whistling behind me agrees on my thoughts. I let my amber eyes flow behind me. The red head and the lavender is making their way to me and Kai, yes guys, I shall let you, and only you, to be graced with my new and improved self. Cocky hm? Well if you were dressed in these clothes you'd feel like a million bucks too, but it could just be the clothes. I don't see why Tala was to come though. Bryan yeah, so far I've noticed that where a red headed Russian Tala goes, a Bryan is about 2 inches behind him. But Tala probably has a life too, you know. And from the looks of these clothes, Kai has a since of style so he could pick out my new clothes (which he is _so_ paying for). Unless Tala was the one to get this outfit for him.

That cheeky bastard.

"Hey there beautiful."

Ok because Bryan doesn't talk in three word sentences (I know this because Max and Tyson do pay attention and go to this school) that it is safe to assume that Tala just made that comment. And judgeing by the fact that he is walking to _me_ not Kai and that he is looking at me _not_ Kai, it is also safe to assume that Tala _is _gay and he _is _weird. But yes Tala, I know I'm beautiful. I also know how much shit I can be full of at times. But now for the reply.

"Thank you Tala. They're Kai's clothes though and he picked them out for me." Nicely done Kon, Nice.

Oh and have I mentioned that Kai look like a pregnant woman with that Gray hoodie on. I mean I just picture pregnant women to just wear them. And even stranger, he looks to die for. I'm mean drop dead gorgeous. But I think that if either of us were to be 'pragnanated' (Ha Ha!), It would be me because I would fit Mommy profile better than him. Buuut, I'm a guy so I just crushed your little hopes didn't I? Ha ha ha ha!

"Go."

One word sentence meaning that's who? You guessed it! Bryan! Yeah! If you'd like to know something interesting Bryan does talk long long long sentences but that's only in Russian so I really didn't think it was important to mention that. But because I'm me, I'll do it anyways. Can't let a topic pass me by with out at least saying something about it.

So I follow the three Russians. They are kind of like my baby sitters now because I have to know _everything_ about the dancing class and Kai is friends with Tala and Bryan so that just gives them the leg up on the 'sitting'. And Max and Tyson know nothing about the Dance class save for the fact that Dance is bigger than naked cheerleaders. Both boys and girls. And I'm supposed to be Kai's slave, which I did find out that DPC isn't a kind of noodle, it's Dance Pit Crew. we all got onto a bus,. And If I do something bad, then Kai will get dragged down because we are now 'partners' in the dancing since. _And_ Tala would be brought down too and Bryan would do a nose dive after the redhead who decided to follow his slate hair friend. Hell, from the sounds of it, I am their leader, they should follow _me_ not the other way around but seeing as how Bryan could easily beat me to a bloody pulp and then hide my body, I'll follow them and Talk to Drigger in my head if I need to. Which I wouldn't have at that point in time 'cause I was still mad at him but hey, I'm a talker now. Anyways back to what happened.

we all got onto a bus, and Kai paid everyone's fair. He's so sweet, how could someone _not_ love him? And Bryan was the first one on so people literally killed each other to get off the very back seat. It was bloody and gory and I would have killed my self just to see it. Yeah, talk about second hand detail that came from none other than Drigger because I was watching my roomie's tush. I couldn't help it, it was taunting and calling me dirty provocative names. I sat next to the window, it has actually been about three, four, maybe five years since I have been off school grounds. My 'family' back home sends me hand-me-downs-good-will bought items. Meaning that they were good will bought then about four generations wore them then I got them. Stupid family of mine, they don't even like me, why else do you think that I am here at this boarding school? I don't even remember the country I am in. I might have mentioned it before but at this current moment, no, I have no idea. I just hope they speak English. Something I know. I used to know Chinese but right now, just like the country, I don't remember any save for a few curse words... heh, complements of Drigger. And I know tid-bits of Japanese 'lingo' because of Tyson. He's Japanese. Why do the people next to me have to be Russian? I can't understand them and I hate that! Even more that my name keeps popping up in the conversation! How flipping annoying! Oh did you know I have a 'Russian mode' like Kai but the difference is that I don't go into Russian, I slip from English into Chinese and then Japanese. Not always in that order but you get the gist. I just say the few cuss words I do know and repeat them and it's not as threatening. The language is just to throw people off. Wow I went from ranting on about the Russians talk about me in their native tongue to talking about my temper in about 2.1 seconds. Isn't that cool?

'_Yes, whoop-dee freakin doo da day._'

Drigger was still mad at me. And that's what he said, I remember because I laughed at him and _everyone_ around me looked at me. Nice people huh? And you know what? Screw them and the Russians! At least I'm not talking in Russian to myself! Wait, now that I think about, I think that would probably be better then people wouldn't know I'm off about. Note to self:

'_Yes?_'

Learn second language.

'_Good luck. Try to remember._'

He's so helpful huh? Kai's face is so flawless. I want his skin care army. Hell, when I _do_ break out, I need a damn military and then some. But most of the time I have a flawless complextion (It isn't now, very close though.) too... other than the about two out of three times I'm often troubled by the oily skin. And I don't _do_ anything to get oily. My skin just hates me, I wonder if Kai is like that too. He's not human I tell you, more like immortal almost god like. Like sex god or wet dream sex god. Either way, Kai is too perfect to be human. Hm, do I sound like a fan girl? Don't answer that. Yeah that goes to you _and_ Drigger.

Puff puff, Kr-shhh. Yes, I'm mocking a bus, an inanimate object because Kai, Tala and Bryan are _still_ bounded by this Russian but at least I've only heard my name like three time since we've gotten off the bus. And tis walking to a mall, I think, never been to one. And I am _so _bored, enough to start sniffing Kai's coat that I still have on by the by. So attempting to sniff Kai's scent from the coat, (cause I'm a freak, I know) I pull up the hood. Wow, it smells like his hair. Talk about a 5 minute orgasm. Actually, let's not talk about it. Perverts. I don't know how I manage to put up with you people! Wow Tala's ass moves kind of like Kai's. Weird huh? Aw, damn it! See what you people have gone and done? I'm being a pervert like you guys! Oh well, not like I wasn't one anyways. Oh just so you know, we are in this mall and were about to walk into a store that if I was in my normal clothes, I would have gotten kicked out of. And when I say about to walk in, I mean we are not in the safety of that store and therefore still in the halls of hell. Why do I say this you ask? Well because I still have Kai's hood up and you can't see my face or anything and not only that, I'm trailing behind slightly. And they are not even within 5 minute running distance for it yet.

"Oh My God! It's _him! _It's really Kai Hiwateri." Duh. Wait... why are they looking at me? Kai's fan club is like stalking me when Kai's like way up there. So I quicken my pace. And they follow, hiding behind plants and hot dog stands. I mean come on, how could one _not_ see you hiding there. Jeez, at least I was much better at stalking. Run Rei, Run. They are now screaming and running after me. The Russians have just now decided to see if I was alive or not. Actually, I think they were curious about the screaming and not me but hey, they'll worry now because I bring hell with me. Yeah that's right fuckers, go ahead and talk about me in Russian again, I dare you. Double dog dare you! Ruuun!!

"I'm not Kai!" Amazingly I shout. They don't believe me so I run some more, even busting through the Russians to get away from this mob. Hopefully the real Kai will draw their attention. Or maybe they are blonde cheerleaders and I'm completely screwed over. And they run right past them. I'm screwed over and over and over. Mmm. Kai. No, Not now! I can think dirty when I'm safe. I. Hate. Shopping! Oh look a bend, or corner or whatever! Is in the hall. I run to it and slam my back up against the other side, trying to pretend, if I can't see you - you can't see me. It works. Almost. Most of the girls run by still shouting their shrill cries of they want Kai's baby. Too bad, not only will I not let that happen but I can't do that seeing as how I'm Rei, not Kai. Hoe-shit. They're back. I take off running the way I came. And you know what? I trip over my own feet to fall to certain death. Way to go me. Triping I fly forwards, looking like I'm superman and end up rolling. So when I look up to look at my feet I see them all standing there moving in circles. And my hood fell off. I barely notice Kai charging to me and ended up sliding to my side and grabbing my arm. Tala and Bryan were behind me. Finally they all decide to stop swirling and just stare at me. Then one screamed.

"Oh my god! Kai's Boyfriend is _so_ Dreamy! Hot! Cute!" More screams. But I'm not only dazed by the fact that I'm hot, cute, _and_ dreamy but they said Kai's boyfriend. Total and complete brain failure and malfunction. I was too dazed to move.

"Tala!" Bryan glared at them and wrapped his arm around Tala's waist. (I wasn't seeing Tala and Bryan doing that I was me and Kai) Then the rest of the girl screamed again and reverted back to me and my 'boyfriend' Kai. Lucky bastard.

"Come on Rei, Get up. Don't make any sudden movements or noises." His whispering to me, while I am thinking _very_ dirty thoughts, completely pulling me out of them.

"Huh?" I came suddenly and then they all started running towards me and Kai. I was impressed when Kai literally picked and pulled me off the ground and back onto my feet. I also ran like there was no tomorrow, which there better be because I get to wait on Kai and possible see him naked. We ran until we came to the perfect hiding spot. The sink, well, under it so you can image just how big this display sink is. Which is where we are now. Kai is glaring and is so pissed I can see his eyes glow with red intensity. I however am beaming. I love this day and Kai _still_ has to take me shopping. But even though it's a big sink, just how big can you make them? Not very big so now that I have put your mind in prospective on how close I am to this Russian god, it's a true wonder I'm still alive and kicking. Well not kicking, I'd end up blowing our cover and knocking the person to take my virginity unconscious. Man I love it in here with Kai and it's all courtesy of the Fan girls.

"So, how long are we going to be in here?" I remembered to whisper. Go me! Oh and have you noticed that I some how found that plant special grow stuff and grew some balls? Meaning, I'm talking to Kai. Surprisingly well might I add? Heh, I didn't give you a choice huh? I love myself sometimes.

"How in the fuck am I supposed to know?"

Whoa there boy, calm down, it was just a simple question. Who the hell shoved their foot up your ass and turned it? Man, I was positively beaming but now that Kai snapped at me, I feel bad and I want to cry. But I'm manly and I'll just feel bad instead of crying. Hmph, You know what? I can be moody too, I'll just tell him I'm sorry (I have to be the nice guy) but add some mood to it while I turn my head to look at something else. Not that there is much to look at but Kai.

"Sorry." Ok, I did everything I said I would save for I sounded like I was about to cry and I mumbled it so Kai probably didn't even hear my sad attempt at being manly. I know I said I wouldn't but, can I cry now?

"Don't be."

Hoe-shit! He heard me! How can I forget he's not human? But his voice was taken down about ten notches and he seemed to feel a _little_ bit sorry for being so ridged. Therefore, I do not wish to cry any more, hug him yes, but cry no longer. He's so sweet, I love him to death. Not that I want him to die! Maybe get a good hit over the head every ten minutes but hey, I'm not complaining!

'_You do all the time._'

Well, I shall ignore that statement and watch Kai pull out his cell phone. He's pushing some buttons making it light up and illuminating his beautiful face. His pale skin makes it some what blue now but he's still just as beautiful. I even love the glint of light blue in his crimson eyes. Courtesy of the cell phone. Of course, it's gone now because it's lighting up the inside of his ear.

"Hey Bryan, Get your ass away from Tala and come throw a protective arm around me and get me _out from under this god forsaken sink_!"

Oh did I mention that my phone vibrated on the bus ride here? Weird thing huh? I'll have to tell Max about it so he can fix it's malfunction.

O.o?

Well Shopping could have gone better. Bryan was kicked out of at _least_ three stores for smoking, Tala flipped stupid (Basically he got really mad) on the last clerk who kicked Bryan out. So Kai not only dragged me out of the store but Tala too, who was still going off. And I'm no longer itchy because of Tala. He pushed me into the wishing fountain because I started scratching too close to him. He freaked out and threw his hands up defensively and ended up pushing me. Kai shot off his rocker because it was _his_ clothes that got wet, he wasn't even talking to me let alone caring about me. Obviously, being stuck under a display sink was like the worst thing in the world. I didn't think it was _that_ bad!

'_Couldn't image why._'

It was because of Kai. Duh. But anyways, after calming Tala down, which we couldn't do until we found Bryan who just told him to 'shut the fuck up', then getting him to move after pouting about Bryan's comment and actually buying stuff. Plus getting Bryan to put out his cigarettes and shopping, we missed the buses. So we had to _walk_ back to our dorms. Oh Kai was livid, I could _feel_ the anger that was radiating off him. And Tala was moody and Bryan had killed _two _packs of cigarettes before we had gotten to the dorm. I think he's temporally on a suicidal trip with the way he's smoking. I was the only one who didn't seem pissy or different. Lets face it, I'm a hard kid to crack unless it's Kai that's naked standing in front of me. Hell then I'd bend over for him, oops, soap fell... Move on.

Kai did buy me a nice PJ outfit but I didn't want to break it in on that particular night. So I'm now wearing some silky off-yellow PJ's. Long sleeves and pants with a draw string. Twas a Christmas present from Max and Tyson. Anyways, I'm walking through the bedroom door and Kai has taken it upon himself to burn all of my clothes and put the new ones in my drawers. Kai is now doing something while standing next to his bed. As you probably have guess, I never take my eyes off of him as I walk to my bed and place my tush on my own bed. Kai is something special too because he knows when someone is around him and when your looking at him. He's looking at me now so that proves he has some kind of sensors.

"Look, don't put some kind of curse on me while I sleep."

Jeez, now I'm magical along with dorky, crazy, hot, cute, dreamy and a loser? Should I get a pad of paper along with a pencil to write down all these title names? Then stab you with my pencil because you think I'm going to curse you? How rude.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't."

'_He bought your clothes? That seems like a good on to me._' Oh I don't care what he's done for me. If he just did it so I wouldn't harm him, he can have them back!

"Because I'm stuck with you 24/7 now, isn't that enough punishment?"

That fucking hurt. Now I'm a burden and a punishment? Know what, Fuck you too buddy! As that statement I glare at him and grab my pillow. Oh don't think I'm sleeping on the couch! No! I'm going to the one place I can find easily! I'm going to go to Max. So walking out of the 'house' I can feel he's looking at me. And even he's in a bad mood, that doesn't mean he should be such an ass! I also _slam_ the door closed and I just hope I woke damn near everyone in the dorms. So I'm glaring and stomping down the hall and I did bring some of the roomers attention to me. Good. Because I think I won this thing between me and Kai. I _hate_ him sometimes, so now I'm going through this love-hate kind of thing.

'_Rei! Stop walking!_'

I do, just to humor to Drigger and because I'm not paying a bit of attention to the world around me. Good thing he is though because Bryan is now running out of his 'house' and using his arms to cover his head. And boy is there shit flying. I mean there are glass items and clothes, seems like they would all belong to Bryan. Glass shatters against the wall as the attacker (Who I assume is Tala) starts throwing knifes out. Wait, weapons are not allowed on school premises. Okay, now I _know_ they belong to Bryan.

"Hey! Are you trying to kill me!" Another loud sentence from Bryan. Not a pleasant one though.

And I can now see Tala's head poking out from their 'house', and he's pretty pissed off. Hm, I wonder if I can snake my walk out the back...

"Yes! You God damn disgusting, repulsive, obnoxious, despicable, intellectually challenged, fundamentally stunted, parasitic, disease ridden, lice infested asshole!"

_' ...Wow...'_

Wow is right. He's looking at me now. Tala is. And he notices my pillow and my redden eyes. Yeah, I've been crying, but not long and I started when I left the bed room.

"And you can go room with Kai tonight! Rei you stay the night with me!"

Am I going to die if I do?

"What? No! It's my dorm room too and I don't want that psychopathic moron in there!"

I'm staying. So I walk over to Tala and I launch my pillow at Bryan's head, which he doesn't expect so it makes a dead on hit. I am sure to throw my head back and make a 'hmph' noise as I walk into the dorm. And the bad thing is that I can feel Bryan charging after me, but I must not speed up and show my fear. Luckily for me, Tala is still pissed at the lavender and waits for Bryan to get close to the door. Then with one swift move of the wrist, the door is closed and you can hear a sickening **thud** on the outer side of the door. Ouch.

I'm standing in Tala's living room and I've noticed that the dorm room is completely opposite of mine. And that they have a much better TV than I do with loads of cook ware. Actually, everything is better and more 'homie'. Tala storms into the room and is pacing. I wonder what made him so mad but really I'm a little scared to ask.

"I can _not_ believe that asshole!" Tala is turned towards me and is yelling at me, arms thrown in the air and everything. I just watch him with my eyes slightly widened. You gotta remember, I'm not in the best of moods either, complements of sourpuss. Well anyways, I'm just going to stand here and listen to the Red rant about Bryan (I think) and find out what happened. Although, I feel that I should at least make some kind of comment on Tala's words. So... I know, 'I can't believe that asshole either!' (pink) It not nice being a smart ass but damn it, if I'm in a bad mood, I'm going to get rather morbid. Oh and there is no way in holy hell (I love a good oxymoron) that _I_ would say my smart ass comment out loud, specifically since he's being nice enough to _order_ me to spend the night. Ne, continue Tala dearest.

"I mean I'm the fun lovable one here right? Right! And If that _jackass_ wants to get mad because I took up for him then so be it! But he so-"

I think through my rambling non-sense, I've missed something.

"Not getting anything from me! He is going to be one lonely"

TMFIT standing for; 'to much fucking information Tala!'

"Stupid Russian! And it's smoking habit that going"

Wait. Lonely Russian? Is.. Tala and Bryan together?

"To Kill me or him one and I'll be damn if I'm going out. He might as well just say it's over!"

Am I the only one that is lost just standing here playing with the hem of my shirt? I mean, it _is_ late and all and this is a Russian nut case... and damn I'm so confused.

"Because I'm so not going to his funeral when he dies! Rei do you cook?"

Oh? He's decided to have an intake of this vital stuff we call air? Not only that but he also practically giving me my chance to speak? Wow. I'm honored.

'_If he's giving you the chance to speak, why in the hell are you nodding your head yes?_'

I don't know, maybe I'm shy. And still pissed and he's pissed and he's vocally pissed so I should just shut up before my mortifying-ly (Go newly created word, go!) rabid opinions just make things worse. He's beaming now. This guy is in some serious need of medication. And he informs me that he wasn't about to make strawberry short cake together, Right, like you need a dosage of sugar while pissed the holy fuck off. Tell me, and what do _I _get out of destroying the world? Nothing! Because it would be destroyed!

'_What are you on about now?_'

Tala destroying the world because he's pissed, Insane, had mood swing out the ass, and wants to bake a cake that has a high amount of sugar in it. Who ever heard of baking a cake while your mad? That's just suicide for the poor people who are supposed to eat it. But then again, I _am_ feeling morbid because Kai pissed me off and hurt my feelings so I'm willing to kill the worlds population with Tala. Hm, now we need a catchy evil duo name. Kitty and Wolfie. Or vice versa. Russian psychopath with the side kick wonder (Pissed) Kitty. Insane and dork. Go ahead, pick one. I can do this _all night long_. But I won't because I have to sleep and read the directions on the back of this cake box. Yeah, I've made it into the kitchen and I'm now holding the ultimate box of doom. And the phone rings. Well Tala's cell does anyways. And you'd never guess who it is! It's Byran! And he's is _yelling _on the other end of the line so I can hear him. Loud and clear.

"Is that side show freak still in there? Why did you slam the door in my face? And Kai is pissed too! Damn it Tala, you're fucking things up."

Ass. Hole. Oh and Tala is holding the phone away from his head. But lets eavesdrop some more and I'll comment on it. Oh and did I mention Bryan's an asshole yet?

"Stop yelling in my fucking ear!" Yeah, Tala, you show him who's boss! Put that pansy in his place!

Have you noticed I'm brave and cocky in my mind but not so much on the vocal and outside part? Strange huh?

"Get that psychopath out of my dorm room!"

Who? Tala?

Oh I'm also getting out the ingredients on the back of the box, just so you know. I'm not just standing around, purposely overhearing the conversation. Don't want to look like I'm interested and get dragged in. So I'm here at the fridge getting eggs. Yes eggs and I've been standing here bent over for like ages now. If the eggs excuse fails, then my next one is that I'm trying to stop global warming. Or is it warning?

"It's my dorm too! And _invited _him here! He's more fun than you are!"

Yeah don't mention that I'm _not_ psychopathic thanks Tala, you're a peach. And If you get me killed by Bryan 'cuz he thinks we're doing something so help me, you'll regret it.

"Fun? What are you doing? Talking to the voice in his head too?"

Because I think I maybe standing here for too long, I finally grab the eggs and hunt for a bowl. I'm sure we're going to need one anyways.

"No! We're _baking_."

And the 'house' phone rings. I just stare at it of course, it's not nice to just pick up other people's house phone. I mean, hell, it's not like they'll be asking for me. But Tala is giving me a nod or a twitch that I'm thinking means pick up the damn phone. So I put down my eggs (from a chicken) and I pick up the phone. Tala is still going off and Bryan too.

"Hello?" Tala and Bryan resident.

"Do you mind if Bryan sleeps in your bed?"

"Yes. And I've _cursed_ it to make sure if someone sleeps in it they will fall under certain death of an illness." I mock.

Even roll my eyes when Kai yells back down the hall to Bryan that I said he could sleep in my bed. And I can hear Bryan in Tala's phone yelling that he wouldn't touch my bed if his life depended on it. Is it a bad thing that I'm wishing he'd fall sick and in my mattress was the only cure for his illness?

"So, when are you comeing back?"

"What does it matter? You not only think I'm crazy but I'm also dealing in black magic." I want to just slam the phone onto the counter just to show how mad I am at him. But he probably would understand the loud banging on the other end of the line.

"Because I'd rather have Black magic and Craziness here than a pissed off Bryan."

Aw. He'd rather have me instead of someone else, that someone being a close friend. Sock drawer start rocking.

"I'm not crazy and I don't do black magic."

"Whatever. Am I going to have to come and get you or what?"

"Yup." Ha. Ha. And Click. I can't believe him! He knows the power of The Click and he even _used_ it on me! How R-U-D-E! So much for blowing up or plaguing or flooding the world with Tala. Oh and making a strawberry short cake. I could hear Kai's voice over Tala's cell,

"I'm bring Bryan back and I will expect you to return my Insane, Black Magic user."And then the power of The Click.

His? Well... Tala looks at the phone then at me. Even smirks at the look on my face. Have I missed something? Well Tala knows I have heard everything on the phone but Kai doesn't and if he did I seriously would doubt he would say 'My'. But hey, I'm no longer pissed off and I'm bubbly. Go me!

After my much needed self praise, I can hear Kai trying to beat down the door and Bryan going out on full rage. And in Russian, go figure. Have I told you how much I just _love_ that language? (pink). Tala just crosses his arms and lets his eyes slid closed. He looks peaceful but annoyed. He even sighs, and I can't help but to watch his figure move to that rhythm. Up goes the shoulders, down go the shoulders as the air comes out. He really is nice. I like him and I shall dub him Friend number three. Number one being Max and Two being Tyson.

'_What about me?_'

I had no choice about Drigger.

"Take your boyfriend back Tala!"

Wow... So Tala and Bryan really are dating. That could make things awkward, and even more so that Kai has Bryan in submission. Or in a head lock rather. I'm thinking that Kai fought him down and then proceeded to drag him to Tala by force. So dominant, oh I love it. Oh what I love even more is that Tala is snatching Bryan's waving arms. Bryan _was_ trying to get away from Kai but he stopped dead when he felt Tala's soft hand on his wrist. He glared like Tala was a geek who was lice infested. Soon Kai let go of his death hold and Tala pulled the lavender hair to him, letting his arms wrap around Bryan's entire chest and just held him there. Bryan growled at Tala but he wasn't even bothered by it, prove it by placing his head on the soft hair of the other Russian. Tala really looked peaceful now. And this is the part where you guys go 'aww'. Just in case you don't know.

"Come on Rei." Kai commanded me.

Yes master, would you like me to carry you there too? Actually, even though I'm being a smart ass, I wouldn't mind having him that close to me. Then I could smell him and have reason to be so close to him. But I think I'll just follow him out of the room.

"Bye Tala." I'll ignore you Bryan. Or I'll just pull the skin under my eye down with my finger and stick my tongue out at you (Which I did do that). Tala just laughed and waved his good byes as he and Bryan slid down the wall. I made sure to close the door before I left to follow Kai. I didn't want to see, or let the World be damage with whatever they were about to do. Now that I'm not pissed I don't wish death upon the world, hello rainbows and butterflies. Although I don't want to be walking behind Kai with my head held down with no sound but our feet hitting the floor. I wish Kai was much more of a talker like he is with Bryan and Tala.

"Why did you run off?"

Well I got my wish and I even found out he is the very definition of dense. You know, I would have no idea what would make me run off, do you have an idea? I hope you notice that my inner voice is just dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh I don't know, Maybe because your an asshole to me." I grumbled getting pissed off all over again. I wish I would have left that damn door open, die world, die!

"Really? How?"

D-E-N-S-E! A rock is pure mush compared to him! I am willing to bet my lunch money on it!

_'You have no lunch money. You get lunch free.'_

I like free things. But I'm going to stall my answer and glare at the world around me. My eyes happened to fall onto a girl, I don't really notice who it is but I don't really care. But I glare harder when she says 'five alarm-nerd alert'. And with that sneer on her face she seems pretty pleased with her comment.

"You think I'm crazy and that I'm evil. Hell, you probably even think I'm a major loser. And you think nothing about it as you're willing to just sneer at me and tell me mean things to my face."

Reasonable answer, go me. I'll take twelve points on that one. He doesn't even flinch or show signs that I've made an impact with my words, typical. I guess it's just five points now. So we just keep walking and I continue to get even more pissed off. I almost want to turn around and give Max a bag of sugar then put him in the same room with Kai tied up. Muwahaha!

"You're right."

I stop walking so suddenly my own shadow continues to walk on with Kai. I even leave my mouth open so I can catch a fly or something. Basically, I'm in utter shock. And the way Kai said that, it was like there was a twinge of happy in it so what the hell? He doesn't even care that he hurt my feelings! And he dares to look over his shoulder with a smirk! What are the odds of me winning a fight with Kai? Love or no Love!

_'Slim to none.'_

Good enough for me!

"But, you are my new partner so I guess I'm sorry. And I _have_ to be your friend other wise we'll get nothing done."

And then the world blew up me along with it.

'_No, you just fainted._'

O.o?

"Stretch left. One, two, three, four. Stretch right. One, two, three, four." Hiro Commanded his dancers. Kai seemed to be the most flexible guy while Hilary seemed to be the girl. They were preparing to start practice for some dance play thing. I was delivering letters Kai had given me because he didn't trust me to get his orders right.

Oh and about last night, after everything went black, I woke up to the spawn of hell screaming like a banshee. Luckily, Kai turned off the alarm clock before I could unleash my holy Buddhist priest attack on it. And no, I have no earthly idea what that is but it sounded good. And I'm wearing the clothes Kai got for me. But they wouldn't let me choose what I wanted to wear, instead Kai and Tala decided for me. I even had people ask me who I was and Max didn't even notice me. Tyson was engrossed in food so nothing could pull his attention away. After I was dressed propperly, Tala made me make food for him and Kai and other hell spawn (Not the alarm clock) which consisted of bacon, pancakes, eggs, and ham. I didn't know why Tala had requested all of it because really who would want to eat all that at six, yes _six_, in the morning. While I was cooking, I got to see the sight of a life time. Remember that shopping we did yesterday? And the trouble we had finding Bryan? Well Bryan had bought Tala a CD (That started the fight they had. Donno how though) and Tala insisted that Bryan and Kai dance with him to the CD. Tala swore that if Bryan didn't dance he was going to have very lonely nights so Bryan got up and was personally putting the CD in the player. Kai was threaten that if he didn't dance, Tala would be so loud at night Kai would never sleep peacefully again. Thus, they were all dancing to some song from Sweden called 'cheek to cheek' by Sahara Hotnights. It was by far the _weirdest_ thing I was ever forced to listen to. I even caught myself dancing slightly because Drigger was mocking it and pretending to be a drum as he hit along with the beat. I personally thought they would dance to something Russian but no. But because of the dancing I have many questions.

1. Where did Bryan learn to dance so well? He was as good as Tala and Kai who are dancers while Bryan is a DPC.

2. Why wasn't Bryan a dancer.

3. Why did Tala listen to IMF (International Music Feed)?

4. Did Kai always dance like this when he was alone?

5. How often does that happen?

Yup, there was the five deadly questions that I would never ask. On to more interesting news; Bryan was watching Tala. Every bend, flex, move. He reminded me of a noodle, a wet one. I wonder if Bryan still hates me? And if we had homework in gym, if we did, I didn't do it. My bad. Oh and I didn't visit like four of my classes because of shopping. Wow, I'm bouncing from topic to topic. And while walking down the hall with Kai, we both got flocked with Fan Girls. That's when people started to ask who I was and if I was Kai's lover and such. My face resembled a nice beet, you know those nasty veggies you only see in salad? Wait, are they a veggie? I can't remember but they are nasty which is enough for me. Back to the flocking story. I was blushing like mad while Kai just _stood_ there. He was already arm crossed and eyes closed and I was secretly wishing he'd run into a wall so I could pretend he needed CPR (Which I don't know how to do). But he walked with his eyes closed and every one moved out of his way and he didn't get near the walls. But he stopped when the girls swarmed us. I can't believe he just stood there like it was all nothing new. I wouldn't have been so shocked if it was a normal mob but no, they were asking about me and if Kai screwed me senseless into the mattress. Which the obvious answer was he only does that in my dreams, weather it be through sleep or days. But I just blushed and was too shocked to comment. How did I go from Bryan stalking Tala to Kai screwing me?

"Rei, get me a water."

Couldn't say please? But none-the-less, I practically jump three feet into the air and run to fetch the water.

'_Crap, the way your running it seems Kai is about to die from thirst. Your going to end up killing someone somehow by running on Formula One._'

"Shut up Drigger! He said I was a friend so I must fill that part and get him water!"

'_No, he said he _had_ to let you be his friend. You not supposed to unwilling be friends with someone. What kind of relationship is that? I'll tell you. The kind only the stuck up people make to get back at someone._'

"Your delusional."

Do you have any idea how retarded I am? At that comment, Mariah, that pink abomination, was sobbing about something. She heard that and her Neko ears perked up and she threw herself at me and began to sob into my shoulder. Like the abomination she is, she started going on about how I was right and she was stupid to go on crying over what ever she was crying over. I didn't know what to do so I just stood there. I wasn't bracing her or anything. How could I when I was still thinking 'What the fuck'?

"Rei! What in the hell did you do to her?" Non-Russian hell spawn. Hilary. What does she mean? I didn't do a damn thing, she's the one who attacked me!

"What's your Malfunction?" Russian Hell spawn. Bryan. He's talking to Pink thing while Tala and Kai (who is glistening in his sweat making him dead sexy but gross at the same time. By the way, he's shirtless.) are following. Kai is glaring at the pink thing that is clutching onto me like I'm a life line. Kai, I swear, I didn't want this grotesque thing on me!

Mariah shuttered against me while sobbing and talking.

"We don't understand gibberish Mariah." Tala, Russian is gibberish, that was pink abomination lingo.

At that she pulled away, still sobbing, "Rei is my hero! He is the only one who told me what I needed to hear."

I did? I bet my face is in that same statement. How did she know my name again? Oh yeah, complements of Hilary to use it. Hell spawn.

"Get off my DPC."

Wow, I bet you the room just dropped like ten degrees with the coldness in Kai's voice and the stares going on between Mariah and the glare of Kai. Mariah didn't seem to want to let go and Kai didn't seem to want to let her live. I think I just felt like a blood cell jump with pure love for Mariah, too bad that blood cells don't live long because I can't fell it anymore. I can't help but wonder if Kai is mad at me for just looking between him and her. It's not like I'm trying with all my might to pry her off me, I'm the 'nice guy' remember? Oh, I know this is off topic but I'm dress in white, even my Russian boots – everything bought by Kai. Who loves me (In Rei world which isn't in this world).

'_You are amazingly random._'

Wouldn't have it any other way. And my phone had vibrated two (Count them. 1, 2) times since I've been up. It's beginning to get annoying. Oh, I almost forgot, back to the situ. (shut up Drigger) at hand with Pinky and Pissed off (Mariah and Kai). This is probably the only time I'd be happy that Kai's mad because he personally removed me from Mariah's grasp. In such a way that he walked up behind me and threw his arm around my shoulders and chest and just pulled me back with such force, it was more like a jerk than anything. Make that two (2) blood cells that jumped with love – oh it's gone, never mind. Oh did I mention that he was shirtless when he snatched me away from Mariah? And the look on the face of my love, it was pure joy for me. He was like 'How-dare-you-touch-what-is-mine' and glaring. She was poisonous dog food I tell ya! He wouldn't let me go either. Do you have any idea how hard it is to be dragged backwards and still try to walk? I still don't know how Kai was able to walk with my feet falling and me struggling to walk, thus my feet hitting his constantly. But he was walking forward and if I was an observer, I would have to say we probably looked funny. Hello Tala. Other (Bryan). Yup, they're following us now along with Pinky's pink eyes staring after me, I think she's going to try to find me in the depths of the night and take me hostage or something.

"What in the hell did you say to her?"

Tala, I swear, I didn't do anything she just flipped stupid and launched the pink figure at me! It's these clothes, because they were bought by Kai they are now a lady magnets. Sounded good huh?

"Drigger did it."

Great. Now it's official, not only am I stupid but I'm certified to be clinically insane. Way. To. Go. Tala is looking at me and I think his eyes are suggesting that Drigger is a split personality and can take over my body. Bryan is glaring at me again along with Kai (who is still dragging me to where I don't know). I think it would be a good idea to elaborate what I mean before they expect me to start going by the name Drigger.

"We were arguing and I told him he was delusional and she just jumped at me."

Now that's a better looking face. Tala is smiling but coming from him it just might be a _bad _thing. It _is_ a bad thing because he's talking to Kai in Russian which can't be good. Gah! Stupid Russian conversation that involves me that I can't understand! _I hate it!_ Man this blows. My phone is vibrating _again_! I think this time I'll take it out and throw it against the wall!

'_Maybe you should investigate it?_'

I go upon Drigger's advice and pull out my cell phone. It wouldn't be nice of me to break something Maxie got me so that I needed he'd be there. Somehow I don't think it was working as planned.

Two new text messages.

"I thought this stupid thing was supposed to play music and tell me about this stuff?" I was talking to Drigger but everyone is oblivious to this.

"Drigger plays music?" Dense Jr. Tala.

"No," I told him like that was the stupidest question he could have ever asked. "I'm talking about this stupid phone."

Why hey there hot stuff. Kai is still holding me and looking over my shoulder. Actually he is using my shoulder to rest his head on and to look at the phone. I think I _really_ missed out on something when they start talking in Russian. Like when Tala called me cute the day before in Gym. Whatever he said he pissed Kai off. Or maybe he suggested an idea? And then the letters between Bryan and Kai? My name was in all of the Russian. And then the mall. Every time they go into that Russian Lingo, they bring my name up. And this phone is cheap. And I'm not about to spoil anything right now because I am totally loving the fact that I can smell Kai's hair. Must not turn head to smell better. I half way look at his pale finger that's pointing at the screen and I half look at his eyes, face, hair, basically him.

"You have it set on silent. It's going to vibrate when you get messages." Kai tells me pointing at something, I don't know what it is nor do I care. Is it a bad thing I'm think really dirty thoughts?

"It's vibrated about four times now." I must make sure that they don't see me staring at Kai. Or that I'm not really paying any attention. Wow, Kai went from pissed off to emotionless. I mean there isn't a hint of anger on his face or anything else. Who knew that he would act so different if you got to know him personally? Don't get me wrong, I've only known him for about two days now and he hasn't ceased to amaze me. He still acts as if he wants to keep me away and like he heartless but when he does that, Tala goes up and speaks in Russian to him and he tries to show me this new side of him. His eyes slide to look at me in the face but he doesn't turn his head. For the fact that I've been staring at him my eyes widened slightly because I've been busted. Luckily for me, it doesn't seem that he has noticed and he keeps his 'mask' on.

"Your not good with technology are you?"

Does that include a remote for the TV? I've mastered that thing. I watch his eyes slide back to the phone and he presses a red button and my phone goes back to the screen of me, Max and Tyson. Max set it up for that.

"Cute. I didn't know you were friends with Tyson." I would have jumped if Kai didn't have me held still. Tala popped up out of no where and was on my other side looking over my shoulder and I could feel Bryan standing directly behind me looking over my head. Tala, please don't let him kill me.

"I didn't know you knew Tyson." I didn't think Tyson would really be able to get that close to Kai. I kind of figured Tyson would get on Kai's nerves because it takes someone special just to put up with him. I'm special. And not that kind of special, like retarded. Kai has his cell phone in his hand and is using a finger to go through my address book. I know this because I'm no longer staring at Tala like he grew a second head. I can hear that Tala has pulled out his cell and Bryan too because when Tala opens his it makes a noise and Bryan is telling him hello. But I can't see him so I can only go by my _very_ limited knowledge of the device and my hearing. Kai stops at 'my number' that Max took the liberty of putting in the library. Mr. Sexy pushed a button that I push to play games (Mastered that) and it's telling him my number. Tala's phone starts beeping while Bryan's is telling him the numbers he's putting in (which is my number) and Kai's phone makes no noise at all. How sweet, they want my number.

"If it vibrates, someone is trying to get a hold of you. And you have two voice mails which you can call in on my phone because yours takes minutes while mine is free." Kai tells me as he is now pushing numbers that covers Maxie's smiling face.

I like free things. What I like better is that now Kai is saving that number he's putting his name in as it's owner. Hell, I didn't even have to ask for it so that should show just how much I rock! Defintaly now since I am no longer a loser or a dork or a dweeb or... well you get the point. I don't even remember what really gave me that dub in the first place. Kai pushing a button that says save and start putting in Tala's number and Bryan's, even goes through the trouble of speed dial his and the 'gang's' numbers. Man, Kai's hair is just orgasmic. But Kai now has his head off my shoulder and my chest pangs at the lost but he's fooling with his own phone now.

'_Tala has your phone._'

What?

'_While you were ogling Kai, he took it. Look at your hand, it's empty._'

Wah?! He's right, Tala was walking a few feet away from me and Kai (Bryan followed Tala). I know instantly what Tala is about to do. Become very nosy and my only friend who calls is Max (Tyson eats to much) and Max is open on the phone about my obsession with is Kai. Remember the last message I sent to Max? Yeah, Max will probably make a comment on that and if I didn't respond to it he'll probably ask about me and Kai and I know he'll relay messages from Tyson which _can't_ be good. So with all I can muster, I attempt to get to Tala, but I only wave my arms around and straggle in Kai's grasp.

"Tala! No!"

That got all the Russians attention. Bryan glared at me and Tala is looking over his shoulder at me and is smirking, playing a lousy attempt at being innocent. Kai just looked at me then to Tala, his face told him he didn't really care.

"Tala no! You can't look through my phone! No!"

That doesn't stop him, if anything it makes him even more curious. Bryan just pulls out a water bottle that came out of no where. Chances are I just never noticed that he would have a water bottle but he was now taking a drink of it.

Tala moved his head back as if someone had stuck something unpleasant in his face and Bryan was spewing water everywhere. This action made Kai care about my phone and my head was casts to the side in such a way that my bangs hid my amber eyes, the fact that my head was turned away from everyone helped the hiding as well.

"Tala? What did you find?"

In my peripheral view, I could see that Tala looked back at me with a shocked look on his face. Like he just found out that I have a sick fetish for child porn (Which I don't). He looked down at the phone then back to me then down at the phone again. Kai raise a brow at the red head's actions, Bryan had finally snapped out of his shock and was proceeded to wipe off the water with his sleeve. He should have spewed water on Tala, nosy fucker. Tala was looking through my phone some more and began to dial on his phone. When will the torment be over? He even put the phone on speaker so that everyone could hear it dialing to someone.

"Hey is this Max?"

"Yes, who is this?" Max's voice came out of Tala's phone. Max, just hang up.

"Hey, I think we should have a little talk about your friend Rei and my friend Kai."

Oh no you shouldn't! I made sure my head was as far as I could get it away from the group, my eyes were starting to sting and I wanted nothing more than to just run away. Far, far away. I could visually see Max go into a glare, his voice seeped out so malicious it was shocking. Max did not like it when people talked about me and was willing to shank them if he had to.

"Who is this? How do you know Rei? What does this have to do with Kai?"

I don't know what Tala has going on inside his little head but I wouldn't be able to find out because he's now walking away with Bryan gawking at him. Kai has a puzzled look upon his face and refuses to let me out of his grasp, I think he wants to question me but can't because his mind is a little preoccupied on the nosy Red head. It takes him a pretty good five minutes of staring to look at the back of my head since I still have it turned away.

"What do you have hidden in your Phone?" Kai asked me. I refused to answer of course. It was much to soon in my opinion to just go 'hey nothing really. Me and Max were just talking about how you could bang me so hard into a kitchen sink because I'm so totally in love with you. Got a condom? Lube maybe?' well I wouldn't put it like that per-say but still, you get the point.

"Let go of me." I mumble. I meant for it to be louder but right now it's a wonder how I got that out.

"I thought you'd like having him hold you there." Bryan snickered. Earning a questioning look from Kai, I however kept my head turned and down slightly. Because of Bryan, Kai forgets my command of freedom so I take it upon myself to push his arm away. It was easy to do seeing how Kai's full attention was drawn away by _his_ friends. As I walk away, I can feel Kai glare at me. He wasn't expecting me to get free by seeing his weakness, I also can hear Bryan's Cell go crazy with some kind of tune. If I wasn't so mad, I probably could have told you what tune it was but that wasn't the case, not even close.

"Hey Tala."

Bryan's voice was still strong as I walked away. Lousy, good for nothing, Russian.

"_You're_ giving _me_ a death threat?"

I'm about to four yards away from the two Russian's. I can hear Bryan's voice but it's almost like a dull sound now.

"Alright! I won't tell!"

Spite the fact that I am in the hall, Bryan's yelling could wake up Tokyo. Way to go moron, don't let people sleep in. I hope they come and mob you plus leave your body for dead. I'm going to Gym and there is about ten more minutes of actual class time. No one is out here in the halls to mob me so I can openly wish things.

"I hope you get in trouble for not dancing or whatever you side show freaks do!"

'_How come you say you love Kai and yet you call him bad names and put him down?_'

I was going to gym but now I'm outside sitting under a tree. And Drigger is onto something. How can you say you love someone when you do nothing but call them bad names? Deface them? I know most of the time when I'm mad, I'll call him bad names but it's only because he upsets me. I love him, yes. I want him, yes. But when he doesn't even notice that or see me as another person, it hurts. So I get mad and I want to just smack him. I don't like having my own chest feel like it's clenching as if he has his hand around it squeezing. I mean, if he saw me as an actual person, not some bother then maybe I wouldn't get so mad and tell him that I _do_ love him. But what's the point in telling someone you love them when they just think your a pest?

'_What about all the good things lately? You keep looking at the bad things._'

Well, how in the hell am I supposed to notice the _good things_ when the _bad things_ are the ones that stick and out weigh the good. Why notice the good when the bad comes with ease? Bad towards me and he doesn't even have to lift a finger or stress his flawless face? I knew he was mean, heartless and cold but he was like that to the other people. I never would have thought he'd do it to me as well. I thought maybe I'd be a little special, the one to change him. The good things he seems to have to actually search for.

'_But he's searching for something nice to be nice to you. Isn't that kind? To take time to try and be nice to you when he doesn't for anyone else?_'

No. He shouldn't have to try so hard to be nice. It seems to kill him when he does. When he's dragging me around, I'm like a broken toy that he can't get rid of because no one will take it. It doesn't strain him or pain him to glare at me, to pick at me, to say mean things. I may think mean things but at least I don't _say_ them. Unless I slip up and say what I'm thinking to you, Drigger.

"Stop sulking or we'll be late for Gym class. I don't know what Tala found in your cell phone but frankly I don't care. And if it was in such an accessible item then you shouldn't pout over it either."

'_Kai came here to find you. Isn't that nice? He could have gone to class without you and let you be late. You being late has nothing to do with bring him down, even if your his gym partner._'

"Look, even if you messed up by putting what ever that was in your phone, you can't change it. There is no sense in fighting what happened in the past. You can only fix what you've done by thinking what you can do in the future and act in the present. It's this little thing call 'learning from your mistakes'. And you have your friends who will help you through anything."

"Even you?" My voice was shaky. You know, that voice that tells you've been crying? I have no idea when I started crying or if I had even stopped but the essence was there.

"If there is a need for it."

"So, you'll only help if your forced to?" You could definitely tell I had been crying. I yelled what I said at Kai. I don't want his help if he has to be forced to help, just like Dance had forced him to be my friend.

"I will not be forced to do anything. Whatever your problem is, you can't have everyone solve it for you or any of your other problems for that matter. If I think that there is problem you can't handle then yeah, I'm going to step in and try to help you. Like the time you thought it was a good idea to climb the tree that was growing over the sidewalk. You fell and broke your arm not to mention you were unconscious, you couldn't do anything so I called the nurse. If you were awake, I would have let you cry and someone would have been there in no time. There are other people than me who will be more than willing to help you. I won't need to step in so much so don't expect me to be there unless you really need it."

I do not understand this guy at all. Fuck the Kai-bonics I had thought I learned. I was way off and completely wrong. And he's the reason why I woke up in the city hospital_ two _years ago? Wow.

"Can we go now?"

I do love it when he says 'we'. I use my lovely white sleeve to wipe away my tears. Russian god there can see my red eyes but he can not and will not see tears. If he asks why I was wiping my face, I have a whole load of excuses I can use. Bug, itch, dirty, you name it I think it. Or something like that. I got up and turned to face my advice giver, I gave him a 'make fan girls faint' smile (baring a little fang), cocked my head to the side and gave him a thumbs up.

'_Beautiful._'

I love you Drigger. I love you Kai. Now you can drag me to my next class (like he's not going to do it anyways). But at least I get to run before I get to the gym ('Cause we're late) then I can get to the Gym and run some more. I just _love_ to run. (pink). Like that pink thing I got going on. Personally I think it's funny because I mock you people! I love me! Now see? I thought meanly but I didn't say it. Point proven.

'_What point? Damn it Rei! Now you've gone back to being stupid! I don't understand your _Rei-bonics!'

"Just out of curiosity, what did Tala find in your phone about me?"

"Curiosity killed the cat you know."

Ah, mild talk, we've made it a long way in a short time. So awesome.

"Well, pleasure revived it again _and _I'm not a cat."

Smart one he is.

'_Who are you? Yoda?_'

So ignoring you Drigger. I keep forgetting that Kai is godly and can not be taken lightly. Other wise his smarts will stab you. And you know what else? I'm feeling like coffee. Not the actual _feel_ of coffee but that I want some of that rich black (or tan) liquid. Oh even more, I'd like to have some nice hot tea. Green left tea or chamomile, either would suffice.

"I'm not telling. And can't we go for coffee and Tea instead of class." The 'not telling' part was me being serious, the 'coffee and tea' part was me trying to joke and change topic. But I should have known Kai would have stopped dragging me around and look at me. He was actually studying me. So my eyes and tilted head, that_ was_ looking at the ceiling, looked back at him. I love the way his eyes shine because light hits them. It makes them look deep yet shallow if that makes any sense. I wish I could see them full of lust for me. That would be nice.

"Sure."

I looked at Kai with surprise. I was only joking! I don't have that kind of money!

"Kai, I was joking, I don't have any money to buy tea or coffee."

"I do."

Great he's smirking and rubbing it in. Whoa there buddy, and he's just decided to take my hand _in his hand!_ My chest flutters amazingly hard. His skin is so soft and his nails are almost perfect. Even has the white tip where the nail is starting to grow out off of his skin and away from it's normal stopping spot. But they are not long enough to nick my own hand. Our hands are locked together almost like an upside down hand shake. My chest wants me to attempt to lace our fingers together but my mind makes up an excuse that it would be to difficult to walk and still hold hands. But I'm just fine with this holding hands and that the fact that we are heading to the way to the town that's not far from the school the city is _much_ farther and I would not want to walk to (or from) the city again. So we'll be going to the town where there is a small cafe.

There are actual houses around us so that also means that there are people who are staring at me and Kai like we are completely weird (Gay actually). Though Kai doesn't notice and I'm very happy so the glares, awes, stares, they don't bother me. But it makes me wonder, what would happen if Kai did notices all these looks? Would he stop holding my hand? For the fact that maybe a possibility, I won't tell him about the passing glances. But he does eventually let go of my hand although I think that's because we are standing in line to order. I didn't even take the time to look around because Kai had my hand within his.

"What do you want Rei?"

You.

"I'll have some Chamomile Tea, please."

His crimson eyes are looking at me and I can tell that he's looking at me and expecting to find... something. But I don't know what he's looking for.

"I didn't know you could put Chamomile in tea."

That's what he told me before looking over his shoulder and then moving up with the line. I didn't know you could put it in tea either until my adopted grandmother gave some to me. It's not the best tasting thing in the world but it's the closest I can get to marijuana, legally. Oh and I don't see much of my adopted Grandmother but when I do, I treasure those times because she decides that she wants to see me. True, that she normally wants nothing to do with me but I adopted her because she is the _only_ elder in the village that would take their time to see me. And it's because of her that I do get any money. I bet your wondering why everyone in my home villages hates me huh?

'_It's because they're stupid._'

No it's not. But that's a sad story for some other time. You might not find it sad but it's sad to me. Anyways, Kai orders a black coffee and my tea. While they give the order to Kai, Kai just gives me this look. I'm going to go out on a limb and think that he wants me to pick a place to sit so I turn and walk to a spot that's almost in the corner and it has two cushion seats. Reminds me of a cubby. I take a seat, sliding in until the seat decides to make me stick and keep me in the middle of the seat. Kai on the other hand doesn't even touch the seat until he's in the middle. I have no idea how he managed to do that and keep the drinks in his hand, completely fine. He's amazing. And now I get to drink tea and watch this small 'porno' (Kai drinking Coffee, remember?).

"I'm sorry that Tala has stressed you out."

Well it wasn't just Tala. And I don't know if I should be surprised that he just apologized even though it was on Tala's behalf. But I'm surprised that 'I'm sorry' came out of his mouth. Why does this place have to be so buzzing with other people's conversations? Now it's even louder because of the music! Damn it, how am I supposed to have some kind of heart to heart with Kai over this loudness? Not that I'm expecting that to happen but still! Oh wait, that music is Kai's cell phone. Still I say Damn.

"It's Tala."

Great. And even better, he puts him on speaker! Lets see what the great one has to say and if it embarrasses me even more, I'm going to run away! And never come back!

"Kai! Where in the hell are you?"

Why is Tala whispering? I've made up my mind, I'm not going to talk during this conversation.

"Out drinking coffee with Rei."

You just had to tell him I was here didn't you? Geeze, I hope you notice the Death glare that I'm trying to pull off. Your phone should blow up in 5...4...3...2...1...

...

'_Nothing happened._'

I wasn't finished yet! 54,321 _Billion years_ is when it'll go boom! My wise cracks fail when I'm under stress but that is only true if you found my wise cracks amusing from before.

"The gym teacher is making us run laps because _you_ are not here!"

Tala maybe whispering but he sure can get a point across with a dead, cold, harsh scold.

"You and Bryan should skip class now and come to that little cafe where I'm having coffee. I'll order your favorite lunches and you should be here in about seven minutes. Hurry up."

Kai is just trying to get us all in trouble. But that's just my opinion really and now Kai should blow up too 'cause that glare is right at him and his phone.

"But Kai!"

"Bye Tala, Hurry up, you have ten minutes."

He didn't even wait to hear Tala say good bye. He just pushed the red button, closed it and placed it back into it's special pocket. Geeze Kai, why did you have to go and invite him? Why couldn't it just be the two of us? And why am I so poor and you're so fucking rich?

And have you noticed that recently Kai has been acting weird? Maybe Drigger was right and Tala said something to Kai that has made him different. I hate having questions with no possible answers.

I'm just going to stop thinking before I get a massive headache, drinking my tea sounds so much better than pain right now. I'll even watch Kai drink his coffee. His thumb is sliding across the rim and his gaze is to the window but the look on his face, I can tell that he's looking farther. Maybe back to his home in Russia. I'll have to ask him about that snow land later.

**--End of chapter 2--**

Well, until next Friday, see you. Oh ... I think this chapter is my favorite. I don't like the chapters after this story. actually, I Don't like this story any more, feels like it's just gone down hill you know? If you've written your own stories, you'd know what I'd be talkin about!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: ::Sigh:: things start to get rocky here. you can tell that i wasn't thinking and such when i was typing.

**--chapter 3--**

The lunch went well. But right now, it's about 11 something at night, I'm in a ball in the corner of Kai's bed with Kai wrapped around me. He is pissed but he's not going to tell me about it. There is a great reason why I'm this close to Kai. And I'm not trying to take advantage of Kai, hell I didn't even make a bee line to _his_ bed for protection. I went under my own bed and it took Kai 30 – 45 minutes to get me to curl into a ball on his bed. He tried to coax me out but in the end he crawled under the bed and _dragged_ my happy ass out. I was fighting just to get back under my bed, fuck Kai's protection. But he pinned my arms down, placed me by his pillow in the corner, jumped into bed beside me, pulled the blankets over both of us and wrapped his arms around me to keep me there. Now if the situation was different, I would be blushing, very horny, and totally abusing this moment. But as I said, that's not the case. In my mind, it is the end of the world and my life of 15 years is about to be over.

Outside, when the sky is lit up, you can see trees bending over. Even the wind is howling. Bryan opened our living room window and stuck his umbrella outside, he didn't even open it all the way and the wind took it. However it's gotten much worse since then because there isn't even cars outside on the road, let alone people. Midnight blue doesn't have shit on this pitch black stormy night. Oh and to make things better, the power went out about an hour or so ago. Which is about the same time I crawled under my bed and that tornado siren warning thing went off too. Why in the hell they haven't evacuated us yet is beyond me but after my chicken shit stage here, I'm ready to kick someone's ass. I think I should also mention, I'm not afraid of storms, it's just when they get bad like this.

"Rei, stop shaking, everything is going to be ok." Kai cooed.

I didn't even know I was shaking but I must as this. Have you looked outside? How in the hell can you see that shit and even think things are going to be ok?

I roll over so I'm now facing him (I was looking at the wall). The stress and aggravation is gone from his face and his eyes. His eyes has a warm yet soft glow to them that is making me melt. His soft pale lips are barely parted, I can only tell that they are when the lightening comes down. The triangles are gone so his face looks really milky and soft where they once were. Even though I'm scared for my life, I can't help but wonder if he would be mad if I kissed him. But I don't think that matter since my life is going to end anyways, this storm has a hit list and I'm on it. His breath doesn't even smell bad but it doesn't smell like toothpaste either. Our faces are just inches apart and I swear, I'm not the only one who moved closer. Remember those inches I was talking about? They don't even exist any more, now there are mere centimeters between our lips and my eyes are now starting to fall closed. My mind smiles when Kai pulled me closer to him and keeps his arms around my waist. I can feel the heat coming off of his body and I can feel almost every muscle made by those long years of dancing. I forgot there was a storm outside because our lips are ghosting each others. Not yet kissing but if you were to place a finger on either of our heads we would be full on kissing.

"Kai!"

I jumped back so much my head smacked the wall with a definite **thud **and my body was pressed up against the wall. When someone yelled out Kai's name, my eyes shot open as I jumped back, thus I saw Kai's movements. Which made me feel a load better might I add. Anyways, Kai was obviously occupied with the _almost_ kiss and was probably scared more than me. When someone called his name, he pushed away and jumped so all I could see was a blinding cover, arms, and hair. He landed on the floor with a definite **thud**. I don't know if I told you before but these beds are made for only one person; so a second person means no moving. But now Kai is sitting up after jerking the blanket off his head and I'm laughing quietly because he is fuming. I mean, he's ready to spoon someone's eyes out and see how well he can put it on toast so he can give it to his other enemy. Now if that can't tell you how pissed he is then he is pissed beyond words.

"Kai! Open up! We're evacuating!"

They just pick the best times don't they? Well, no need in fighting the people who are going to save my life. So I grab Kai's pillow, which has now become mine because I'm not about to part with it. I crawl off the bed and stand when Kai is still sitting. I offer a hand that he takes. Why are we evacuating again? The loud crack of thunder and a stray branch smacking the window reminds me why. At the noise of the branch I jump and find myself in Kai's embrace. He smells good.

"Hiwateri get you ass out here!"

I think it's Tala. That's who's screaming bloody murder for Kai (and me) to grace them with our presence. Kai looks at me then to the door of the bedroom. I know what he's insinuating.

"Come on Rei." He's calm even though the air is so full of anger_ I_ could get angry. If I wasn't so scared.

He moved to go through the door but one arm still reminded around my waist and I'm clinging onto his night shirt. Which is amazing that he still has it on because he doesn't sleep with a shirt. Although, it is unbuttoned. My hands are clinging to both sides of his night shirt; the hand that's closest to him is clinging to the side of him while the other is wrapped around his front basically pulling his opened shirt closed to hid his chest. Every time the thunder roared, my hands clenched the fabric. All the items I saw were not as they really were, chairs became boogey-men and the blender was a gremlin. His free hand tried to find his way in the dark and I was too scared to actually see in the dark. Oh how great my neko powers are now. (pink.)

When we (Kai) actually found the door knob, we were graced by light. The flood lights are on but there is one unit every 500 feet so there isn't much light to greet us. But would you like to know who is here to greet us? Tala with his trusty side-kick Bryan. Did I forget to mention that after Tala took my phone Bryan can't meet my eyes and I still have no cell phone? Well there I mentioned it. Tala is now tapping his foot and there's a few stray dancers with their DPCs running to the evacuation spot. Bryan is in his 'huffed' position with his arms crossed. He is clearly showing that he does not want to be near me, that or he just wants to get out of this building.

"It took you long enough." There goes Bryan and his ability to say a sentence. It's rare to hear more than one word but from the looks of it, if he's not going off on Tala he won't say any more than that one single sentence. I hope he doesn't have to read an essay. Actually I take that back, he can read twenty essay about how sorry he is for treating me like I'm a plague.

"Don't even start on me, Bryan." Wow, you go Kai. Bryan's not even meeting my sexy Crimson eyed god's stare. But his eyes are drifting to little me clinging for dear life onto Kai and Kai's arm that disappears behind my back with his hand reappearing on my side. Tala even has he brow raised.

"Nice hair Rei." Tala passes a comment with that lovely red brow still raised. I do my best to look at him like he's stupid. I hope he gets the picture.

"Come on. I don't want to be here when this storm takes down the building." Really, I think Bryan was just making an excuse. Maybe not. Because something just his the window again and I could have sworn that I heard cracking. I agree with Bryan, lets go.

Tala shifts on his feet and crosses his arms over his chest. Before he was posing much like a girl would with a hand on his hip. His angelic face is now fixed with confusion, it kind of makes him cute looking.

"Did you guys hear that-"

Tala paused when there was a shattering noise from within my 'house'. That cracking I heard, I do believe it was the window as something else was forced against the window, dealing a final blow. That something else was a small block of wood. How do I know this? Well, standing in the door way, that shattering noise happened and the next thing I knew there was a shard of glass sticking out of the wall beside my head, I could see out of the bottom of my eye strands of my hair floating down to the ground. With a hard **klunk** the block of wood was thrown to the bottom of the wall catching my stray hairs. My eyes widened with the slits going in full affect. I scrambled out of Kai's grasp and darted to the other side of the hall away from my door. The wind was coming though Kai's now broken window so hard that my hair was still going nuts from all the way over here. I'll be damn I if I get attacked by something again.

Kai joined me in a split second. Obviously he didn't like the idea of getting 'attacked'. Either did Tala because he was within Bryan's embrace.

"I'm ready, lets go." Tala was now afraid of this storm.

Finally we are following some of the last stragglers out of the Dance Dorm. Tala is holding Bryan's hand and Bryan looks like he doesn't want to hold hands at this current moment, but because it's Tala who's scared, he's going to put up with it. Kai is walking behind all of us with his cold look upon his face. It might be because his pillow just became my 'teddy bear'. I'm hugging onto that thing like it's my child, I shall protect it and it shall protect me, or at least that is what the silent contract said. I totally signed.

'_Lets just hope you don't meet the devil._'

Why hello Drigger, where have you been?

'_Your happy ass was so chicken shit, you had me blocked from talking to you._'

It's true, you learn something new everyday. "And I'm not chicken shit!"

"Psychopath, what are you on about now?" Bryan asks me.

Stupid inner messed up monologue. What part of inner don't you understand?

'_Who are you talking to?_'

"Nothing." I answer back to Bryan. It's important to answer Bryan first rather than responding to Drigger. But my nothing response will work for my answer to Drigger. He'll understand.

Now the air around us is stiff and awkward and it's all because of me. Because this awkward walk is my fault I'm now staring out to the wall like it is my only friend.

"Tell Rei your sorry, Bryan!"

I didn't look away from the wall to look at Tala but I was happy that he was taking up for me.

"What?"

I smiled at the shock that just seeped out of Bryan's voice. Oh it was candy.

"He told you to tell Rei that your sorry. Make it sincere."

Kai. Kai said that to Bryan. Sometimes I feel like I'm really intruding on their friendship and tearing Bryan away from his friends. I don't mean to but he shouldn't be so mean!

"Screw you guys."

Damn. See what I mean? Mean, pure evil! Stupid Russian. He only hates me because he thinks I'm nuts or at least that is what I think. But I'm really not crazy! I'm think I'm a great person especially since Kai has completely befriended me more than Hilary. Which is better than a hunk of gold in my opinion. I'm so loved but keep in mind that this is all through my own mind, who knows what the world really is like. But I refuse to keep a sad view on things, I must stay happy. By the way, Bryan has thrown away Tala's hand and is trying to walk away. Emphasis on the trying part. Tala keeps getting a hold of him so me and Kai are standing are just standing here. Kai does look rather bored while I'm really interested in this quarrel Bryan and Tala are having. Does that make me a bad person? How hard is it to say sorry? Lets rank it on the 1 to 10 scale shall we?

"Were not going to make it to the evacuation."

That chocolate drizzled voice is Kai's. And he has a point. There isn't anyone in the halls now save for us and it is really creepy when the liveliness of the students isn't in here. Even though he was onto something, Bryan and Tala were still going at it. I'm not really paying any attention to Tala bickering at Bryan but he is throwing his hands up in the air and shaking his head. Bryan reminds me of a chicken, head stuck out, but stuck out in the opposite direction, arms flung out. Kai lets out a long and aggravated sigh. I wonder if Tala still has my phone. And where did Kai go?

'_Look down._'

I did and I found him sitting on the floor, one leg stretched out while the other was bent up so his foot was flat on the ground. He has his back against the wall and his head was slightly drooped. To be honest, I think he was actually going to sleep right here in the hallway with this storm still going full force. Okay that makes this like the third thing we've skipped so we are bound to be found by the school's search party and then brought to justice for our horrid crimes of skipping classes and a school evacuation. I'm too young to go to jail and all this worrying is going to give me gray hair and my hair is too great for gray! So in my desperation, I shall side down the wall and sit right next to Kai. My head falls against the wall with a soft **thud**. Kai doesn't even look at me and I can't even tell if he's asleep or not. Hell he's probably ready to plot for the world's end. Can you tell how afraid I am?

'_Wow... Your such a pansy..._'

And not only am I scared beyond words, my so called only friend is calling me a stupid flower that reminds me of football players! To show my frustration, I sigh and let my hand cover my face. Eventually I'll have it run through my lovely locks and keep my bangs out of my face while I stare at the wall. I plan on doing that in the next 3 seconds (3, 2, 1). They really have bad taste in wall paint, light blue with a border of yellow, red and a neon purple. And this light blue isn't the pretty sky blue kind, more like 'baby gone _really_ sick' blue. And in this light, it's like 'baby gone_ really_ sick and died'. How's that for a mental picture?

"Hey Kai?"

No movement. I'm just going to assume he's listening and he not asleep.

"What are we going to do now?"

I'm glad I assumed because now he's looking at me. He has a somewhat bored look on his face but it also like he has that emotionless facade on too. Blink once, he's bored. Blink again, he's emotionless. Repeat.

"What do you want to do?"

Stop them from fighting and get our happy asses down to the evacuation place. But how do I put that into words?

"Donno." Hell I even shrugged with that! That was _not_ what I had planned! If anything that was like the opposite of what I wanted. Kai closes his eyes and pushes himself off the ground. What does he have in his mind? Oh, to go Russian. Scratch that, Russian mode. Which means he's pissed (or annoyed) and is going off on the 'bickering married couple'. Wow, he is just drop dead sexy when he's pissed off!

Tala huffs and turns to stare at a wall and Bryan is yelling at Kai. In Russian of course. I'm beginning to feel guilty but it's not like I sicced Kai on them. I don't even know why Kai decided to go all Russian on them. So much to learn so little time. I think I shall stand up now maybe I'll even attempt to walk over to them some, or Tala. No, I change my mind. Why you ask? Because Tala made Bryan shut up by pressing his lips onto the lavender's lips and pushed him against the wall. There was a distinct **thud** there. When they finally pulled apart Bryan was flushed, probably horny, and looked like he was in heaven. I want that with Kai. I want to be able to whisper into his ear, like Tala is doing to Bryan right now. Wait... Was that Kai's name? I guess it was because Kai is looking at them too, and he _was_ looking to my general direction.

"What was that?" Kai asked coldly.

I agree, I want to know what was said if it was about my Russian. Tala's walking to Kai with something in his hand and the look on his face isn't good. He looks demented to put it nicely.

"Me and Bryan want you to give Rei's phone back, I'm going to go fuss at Bryan some more, he hasn't learned his lesson yet."

I thought Kai just finished making the point of the lesson?

'_Your oblivious._'

Oh! _That_ kind of lesson. Ew. Hey Kai now has my phone! Thus that means I inconspicuously make my way to the duo haired Russian to accept my phone. Me and Maxie, we've got to have a talk.

"So does that mean I can have my phone back?" I have to ask.

I wish I didn't though because Kai is giving me this look of 'are-you-crazy'. Oh no, I know why he's giving that look to me too...

"Not until I find out what Tala found." And he smirks.

Damn you Tala! Damn you to hell and back! I hope some body part of yours is hurting!

"NO!" I squeak.

"Right Kai, I deleted them." Thank you Tala. I don't damn you anymore. May you live a grand life with Bryan and much sex. Why is it that Tala is never affected by Kai's glare?

While Kai is glaring, I take that opportunity to steal my phone from him and jump away. It's kind of funny too, Kai looks from Tala to his hand and just stares at for some time. Then looks at Tala who is trying not to laugh. Kai's face look utterly confused at he's staring back at his hand again. Finally he looks at me and is amazed. Obviously not many people can take things from his hand. I think he's so shocked that he doesn't even notice Tala and Bryan walk away. But just because he's shocked that doesn't mean I'm letting my guard down. He'll just have to break though it!

He's smirking and laughing. He really knows how to take down defenses. It stared in this order: smirk, chuckle, laugh insanely. This guy is crazy. I'm just going to smile because Tyson once told me that if you piss off a psychopath they can kill you. To die by my loves hand? I don't think so.

"Why are you laughing?" Tyson also said you were never supposed to question their doings.

"Tala and Bryan were the only two people who could ever take something from me. I just think it's funny that you could."

I can't tell, does this mean he's crazy or not? I'll give him a questionable look.

"Come on, we'll go to the evacuation." Finally.

We walked there in complete silent and I messed with my phone. Even sent Maxie a message, something along the lines of 'what were you and Tala talking about' Hiss reply was, 'you're going to date Kai'. Thus making me glance at Kai even 3 to 5 seconds. I hope he didn't notice. And I need to talk to Tala. Didn't Kai put Tala's number in this stupid thing? And if I'm going to be dating Kai does that mean Kai's gay? Anyway, if I keep thinking about thinking about that I'll go and pitch a tent so I'm changing the subject. Tala, where are you in this phone? Found it. So I go to the menu and find the messaging system thingy-ma-bob (thingy just wouldn't cover it.) and I type a message to Tala.

**Who's big idea was it to get me to date Kai? Is he gay? What the hell? Have you lost all your marbles? And you better not tell a soul that I love Kai!**

That sounds good, I'll just take out a few letters and words and stuff and presto, I send it, both the message and the phone (to my pocket). Oh it's been 5 seconds, time to glance at Kai. His hair is moving with the bounce of his step. It's so pretty. And I am so confused. How can we date and what kind of plan is going on with their heads? I think Maxie did this on purpose. Let me elaborate on what I'm talking about. Do you have the friend who goes up and is bouncing up and down with excitement when they first see you at the beginning of the day? Then when you ask what in the hell is their malfunction they tell you they just found out the biggest and coolest thing ever. But when you ask what is it, they always say 'Sorry I can't tell you. It's a secret.' Or they'll just tell you a little tiny bit of information and that's all they'll give. _That_ is what Max just did. 'Date Kai' was the tiny piece of info and I'll bet Kai that he isn't going to tell me anything more.

"Holy shit!" I yell and jump in the direction of Kai while shaking my leg slightly. It feels like I have bugs running up and down my leg were my pocket is. My hand digs into my pants and I pull out my cell phone which is vibrating.

'_What a looser..._'

I giggle because it's funny how it was just my phone when I swear it was a man-eating-pack of overgrown bugs. I glance at Kai like I would Maxie, Goofy and expecting him to laugh with me. He's making his face meet hand and groaning. So my tomato coloured cheeks turn to my phone and I read the new text message I've just received. This text just might hold information because it's from Tala.

**Busy. And it's a secret between Max, Bry, and me.**

I twitch.

**O.o?**

"What makes you two so damn special that you do not need to attend Class or school evacuations?"

Huh? I'm not special... oh no... It's a teacher who deals with all the trouble markers. Something I'm not. Right? I mean, I was verbally abused into skipping class. And I was attacked by a window and I was witnessing a fight among classmates. It wasn't my fault. But I will never tell on my soon-to-be lover or my new friends! So I do this shrug and mumble a incoherent 'I dunno'. I also stare at him, not into his eyes but I'm looking at his face, and try to look innocent.

"Rei you were always such a great student until you started hanging out with Hiwateri and his gang." The teacher informs me.

God what is this guy's name? I know I know it. It's just like a blank to me now. I'll blame it on the fact that he knows my name. How does he know my name? He has funky looking purple hair, a hooked nose kinda, probably never been in a relationship, total dick weed.

"I do not have a gang. I've told you this before Boris." Kai spats, glare and all. And I can hear their thoughts, I swear. They are plotting ways to kill each other. You can see it in their eyes and feel it in the air.

"Hiwateri, you can speak when ever your spoken too."

See? Total dick weed. By the way, we are in the basement of the school. Each building is connected by a tunnel so we do not have to get to each building outside on a day with bad weather. I'm assuming that the Unit A Basement room is for everyone around the Dance Dorms. Max, Tyson and myself always went to Unit C Basement room. There isn't a 'B' room though and it's probably like that so it doesn't sound like your stuttering or to mess with the new kids and me. Oh Boris (I shall call him by his first name until I can remember his last name) and Kai have been arguing this whole time while I've been 'lost in thought'. About what, I haven't the slightest idea but it can't be too important.

"You and your fuck buddy shouldn't be wandering the damn grounds so you can have random sex anytime you want, Hiwateri!"

I snap my head to look directly at him. Kai's mouth drops a little and Boris is glaring at Kai still. Teachers don't cuss...

**Kai fixed his face into the death glare plus pissed off look. Then went into Russian mode. Which was like; blah-blah-random-stuff-i-don't-understand-blah-Rei-blah and Bam ! Thud!**

"Oh my God Kai! You just hit a teacher!" I'm utterly shocked because Kai could get expelled! Kai doesn't look scared, he looks surprised. He glances at me, my eyes, then back to Boris who is rolling on the floor clutching his entire face. When Kai hit him directly, (your guess is as good as mine) it must have been painful. And the look on Kai's face looked more like he didn't know just how much trouble he's getting into, as if there was a chance he could get away with it. Which made no sense to me.

"Come on Rei." Kai looked determined now. He grabbed my hand and dragged me to the other side of the Room, which is pretty damn big. We have over a 1000 students on campus But I know we have under 5000. So that alone should let you know how big the room is when there is only three total (A, C, and D).

"Kai you can get expelled for hitting a teacher! What in the hell were you thinking?!" I squawk at him.

"I won't get expelled. I personally know Boris. He works for my Grandfather who is apart of the committee that runs this school."

I didn't understand that at all...

"Then why do you sound so scared?" Now that got his attention because he stopped dead and looked at me. His eyes are wide and gawking at me, his mouth is slightly ajar, his head is slightly cocked to the side... If I didn't know better I'd think that I wasn't supposed to notice that. Finally he made a movement. He turned from me completely and the shadow casted by his hair made him appear as if he didn't have any eyes.

"You need to find an available cot to sleep in for the night." There wasn't any sign that he wanted me to follow so he walked off without me.

**O.o?**

"Wait? So that's _all _that happened?"

"Yes for the umpteenth time Maxie. Tyson could you pass me the salt?" I gave my answer, testing a French fry. Personally I think they should just 'accidentally' pop the lid off their shaker, now _that_, would make some great fries.

"Then it doesn't make any since. How is Tala supposed to get you two together?" Tyson was probably talking to himself more than us because he was slinging the salt shaker around in the air as he contemplated the whole situation. I forced Max to take me out for breakfast because I knew Kai wouldn't have been there to save me from 'yard-slave-work'. That storm destroyed a lot of stuff, including the our living room window and items. It's a swampy mush inside that place and it reeks. But I at least found out that Tala didn't tell Maxie anything about setting me up with Kai. He just told him that it was going to happen and he was going to be the helper. So chances are, I won't know anything about this devious plan and won't even know it's happening.

'_It's because your painfully oblivious._'

Oh and you should all know, Drigger is still, an asshole.

I sighed, "I donno, maybe Tala expects me to just turn into a superhero and read his mind, solve his problems and then let him swept me off my feet to go do sinful deeds. Either way, the red head is a whack job and I'm not going to bother with what he says."

'_Then way is it eating you alive inside?_'

Shut up! Shut up!

Max stole on of my fries while I was absentmindedly poking at my egg. Who serves fries with eggs anyways?

"Maybe Kai's always liked you?" Max suggested before he popped the fry into his mouth. Tyson and myself nearly choked and spat up our own food at the mention of this. It was just so unrealistic and funny. After the near death choking and drowning in each other's spat food, Tyson and me was turning blue from laughing.

"I'm serious!" Max half whined, half growled. He had his childish disappointment look on his face. Me and Tyson could help but to laugh some more.

'_Max may have a point. He did call the ambulance when you broke your arm all those years ago and he hasn't killed you yet..._'

Finally I stopped laughing and let out a long relieved sigh. The idea made me smile, it sounded nice, sweet and fairy tell like. I shivered from the pleasurable goosebumps it gave me.

"I've noticed, that even if Kai is a total ass wipe, he's been really good for you." Tyson manage to tell me between bites. I stared at him, trying to absorb what he just said but is was just so... bizarre. His happy cheeks puffed out of their normal resting place because of the food Tyson was trying to consume. It was like he had not eaten within 3 weeks when really it had been about 8 hours at most. Called sleeping mind you.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Really I did try to figure out this funny language that was forming from _Tyson's _mouth. Max had come very close to devouring all of my fries because of Tyson and my random thoughts. And buddy let me tell you, I did something I would have never thought was possible. When Tyson started to talk I hung onto his every word.

"Well, I mean, look at you. Your no longer wearing those ragged clothes," Kai had insisted that I didn't wear them, he even paid for them because I would tarnish his rep, "And you've walked with your head towards everyone. Even Mariah has been talking about your unusual yellow eyes."

And I blinked at the navy haired teen. I knew he wasn't finished but I still gawked at the boy as he stopped for a bit.

"They are more of a Amber color Tyson." Max had to at least put something into this conversation now that I was down to what? Three fries?

"Whatever. And the most noticeable, your more confident in yourself, you've made other friends who never even bother to notice your very existents."

And then Tyson was done. I for one am willing to bet my left leg and my right hand that Tyson had just used more brain power in that touching mini-speech than in his entire life span. But, even thing he had mention, it was true. I venture to places I would have never gone if Kai didn't take me with him and now, I haven't seen him for this entire morning. I didn't even feel something different from the usual pang that tore at my chest of not having him. Honestly, I thought I would have felt something a little different.

"Hey you guys, Seeing how it's a free day because of that storm, I'm going to go out for a walk." I just needed time to get away...

I didn't even notice the difference in wearing the outfit that Kai had bought for me. It was white pants which people may have called cargo pants. It had loads of pockets that was lined with a yellow-ish gold color. Where the pockets closed there was that yellow-gold color, the out lining of the pocket, down the leg for a stripped seem. With that white, I wore a duller red T-shirt (not some bright pop out red but red) that matched my bandanna and on both my bandanna and shirt had a symbol that was the same color as the yellow-gold color. All of it was because of Kai.

But even though this change was pleasant, it wasn't what I had known myself to be so I couldn't help but wonder; is he changing me to _his_ liking? Could he not accept me for what I was? Is this what I was? I let out another sigh as I ran my fingers though my bangs to keep them out of my eyes. I was now about 3, 4, 8 yards away from the little restaurant that Max and Tyson had treated me to.

Vibrations. Long and dotted.

I was doing some kind of jump and dance like thing while the 'bugs' in my pocket were going off, letting me know that someone out there wanted my attention viva phone call. Finally, I dug into a pocket and pulled out the contraption that was brothering the hell out of me. On the screen, it showed something I had never noticed before. The green moving phone I had seen but the name, it wasn't one I was familiar with or would have put into my phone. It read: Master.

I clicked onto the green phone to answer the call then I slowly and carefully placed the phone to my ear making sure that it wasn't going to hex or curse me.

"Hello?" My voice came shakily.

"Where they hell are you? Get your ass to the dance room!"

"Wha--? Who is this? Kai?"

"No, It's your cousin Tom!" I have cousin? "Yes it's Kai! Get moveing!"

Heh, I knew that... "But I'm nowhere--"

"NOW!" Then came a click.

I pulled the phone away from my head and stared at it with wonder and shock. What in the hell had just happened?

'_You should get going shouldn't you?_'

I ran. I ran past old folks, parents, kids, I just ran. The wind pelleted my face, from all the years running from 'bullies' and Kai, I was in fit condition to run to the Dancing Room. I liked running and doing flexing stuff. Just not doing the annoying sit-ups and exercise, I have to be moving.

I turned down an alley because it was quicker. How did I know this? I didn't, but it was a very good guess because after I came out of the end of it, I could see the Delogram's buildings in my view. I smiled and decided I'd following that building and keep it in my view. Then I sighed and was about to start running again but something held me back. It was a noise, a growl. And a lot of them. I looked over my shoulder to see a swarm of these ugly looking dogs. From the looks of it, these dogs were hungry or at least half looked that way, the others just looked mean. I made this squeak as I took in some of the fading air around me and then I ran as my eyes saw more dogs leak into this alley.

I wanted to run, let my arms flail into the air, my voice to soar so high that the entire town would come to my rescue. But none of that happened, I just ran for dear life, used trash cans and old boxes to help me over a fence or so to the safety I was begging for in my head.

'_Way to go you damned moron!_'

"Shut UP! This is not the time to be putting me down damn it!" I yelled into the air as more dogs wiggled their way though every barrier I tried to put up.

As I inched closer to my destination I was happy that I could make out the back exit in the back stage of the dance room. Where Kai would most likely be. Where I could be saved. But these dogs, they kept coming, multiplying, chasing, it was terrible. I could only hope that the door was unlocked, my warm hands touched the smooth surface of the cold metal as I pushed with all my might to get it to open. In one safe swoop I spun on my heel inside the back stage, I could feel everyone's eyes on me, even Kai's cold glare on my back as I slammed the door back to it's original position. Safe, I slide to my knees, still holding onto the door as if there was some kind of chance those dogs could get inside. I sigh was all I could manage before a sickening **thud** hit hard against the metal door. Those dogs were still trying to get at me. Those eyes that were glare, sneering at me, no longer set their evil gaze at me but the door that kept us safe.

I turned back around, looking anywhere to get up high, some place only a cat could go and stay to survive. Then I saw the stack of wood crates, and a cabinet leading to the beams that held the ceiling up so high. But it was a long jump just to reach it but I knew, I knew any Neko-Jin like me would have no problem getting up there. I ran there, bouncing my way to the top of each 'platform' until I was jumping for the beams that caught me with grace and allowed me to swiftly pull myself onto their topped surface. I sped toward the middle of the room, the dance floor, as if the ground was still connected with the soles of my shoes. Kai, Tala, Bryan, they did the same as me but with difficulty and nearly missing each target. There was no grace at all.

'_Rei. Rei? REI! What is that Kid doing? What is he doing!_'

I let my amber orbs drift to the doors. Some kid I didn't know, didn't even care about, was about to open the door to the out side. Why? I couldn't understand.

"NO!" I shouted but it was to late. The amount of dogs had sprouted to what seemed like 60. That poor unknown kid, he was attacked, then I couldn't see him as the dogs covered his body to get to the fleeing students. Some attempted to do as I but, failed and landed on the ground. There were screams, orders, names flying through the air as these rabid dogs attacked what ever was closest to them. How long was this going to last?

I was so tense, so scared by the scene before me, I didn't even hear my newest friends come to me. Kai, warm, pale hands clasped the sides of my face and forced me to look at him. He was worried, his eyes seeped it and I knew my entire body was signaling 'fear' in great big letters.

"Are you alright Rei?"

'_Alright? _Alright_? What kind of question is that?_'

I didn't give anyone any answers. My vision blurred as my body crumpled into Kai's grasp. I was held still by Kai's strong arms as my body shook. I was so terrified. Those dogs wanted me, were looking for me and every Neko-Jin in this school. Because we are brighter and bigger than a normal Cat, we are more fun to chase, to kill. Kai was gently attempting to rock me on this foot and a half wide beam while cooing at me, trying to make me more comfortable. I could smell his body. His sweat, his cologne which was so much like his deodorant so he could match and not rub to different smells at once to make something horrid. His skin through his shirt was so warm and soft but I could feel every ripple of movement in his muscles. Kai's silky voice told me to close my eyes, to listen to just him. I did, and he pulled me closer to his figure. I had waited for this day to come, but not like this. Not because I was being a pansy ass. But I kept my eyes closed and I could hear only his heat beat, his cooing, his soft and tempting voice. I could only smell his own unique musk that I wanted to inhale the last bit, save nothing for anyone else. Slowly everything became blacken, peaceful. Just duel hearts beating at the same time, fast yet slow. Then there was nothing but black.

"What in the hell is going on?" Hiro's voice boomed, making me stir in my sleep. Drigger heard this, I heard but didn't comprehend it. It was just another noise.

'_Kid, wake up._'

No...

"They all see really mad..." Brooklyn's voice.

'_Kai, Tala and Bryan don't know what to do kid._'

"Call the damn pound! Right now!" Hiro's again.

"No! Hiro! They'll kill them!" Brooklyn pleaded.

"Help me!" That was Mariah. I let my head roll along to look at the direction her screams were coming from. Through my heavy eyes, I saw almost all the dogs trying to get to the top of the wooden crates that Mariah was standing on. The one on the bottom seemed to look as if it had gone through hell and then some while the second one was lined with claw marks as the dogs jumped and attempted to climb their way to the top. And then the third crate, Mariah stood, hands over her head and screaming. Obviously she's a Neko-jin too and obviously I'm much to high up for the dogs to even attempt to get to. I tried to move out of Kai's grasp but I was scared, and so tired.

"Rei..." Tala cooed. Not Kai, but I could feels his eyes upon me, searching my very skin cells for an explanation.

"I've got to help save..." Why do I feel so drained? Is it because my very body doesn't want to move from Kai? Or because I've exercise more in that running away than I've done in my entire life?

'_They will kill her Rei! That crate looks like it won't hold for much longer!_'

"You don't have to do anything! They were after you like you were a Cat on a stick!" Tala's voice floated in one ear and out the other.

"It's because I'm better than a cat on a stick. Same with Mariah! We're Neko-Jins! They'll kill her!" I could only hope they would hear the plea in my voice. I want to make them understand.

"Brooklyn no! Give me my phone back!" Hiro yelled, attempting to save Mariah and myself.

I didn't know what to do. My only plan was to distract the dogs long enough to let Mariah get to safety but I didn't really want to risk my life to save _her_. I didn't even like her but it was the fact that she was another life and it would have been the right thing to do if I save her.

"I'm sorry Kai." I mumble. I didn't mean for any one to hear it, let alone say it out loud.

"Sorry for--" Kai started as I shifted in his grasp and used all my strength to push away from him. Ignored him and his friends, even Drigger who was trying to remind me that there was only air on the other side of Kai's lap. But, hey, it couldn't end up _that_ bad, there was the ground that would break my fall.

As everything went into slow motion, I saw Tala's hand drifting to me while he was on his stomach, attempting to catch me. But what was the real kicker was that Bryan was trying to catch someone else. Yes, that means someone was falling to the cold, hard ground with me and I'll give you a few minutes to take a guess as to who this person is.

"Kai! You Moron!" Bryan yelled after my two-tone sex god who up and decided that he was going to fall after me. I don't know what he expect to do. What did he all of a sudden think he could fly? I doubted him for the flying part. So I grabbed his collar and pulled him close to me.

Now in the way-back-when days, where I lived in that simple village where they all found me as an annoying little... thing. I used to love climbing up the highest place and falling off. You are probably thinking why did I do something so retarded.

'_Because he _is_ retarded!_'

It's because I would always land on my feet. But not like a cat. Normally cats will land on all fours with out even giving a second thought to it. With Neko-Jins, it's different. We do have to give it thought and it takes years of practice. Anyways, back to the present with me and Kai falling to the ground.

I've never tried to fall to my feet while having someone in my arms but now Kai was falling to the floor and I was above him. So I did what my instincts (Drigger) told me to do. I pulled Kai into an almost standing position by throwing myself backwards, making 'my parts' rub against 'his parts' (and I know they were 'his parts' because I felt it distinctively) making all kinds of stars flow to my mind, giving me two problems. One big the ground and another was keeping 'it' down. So I concentrated on the bigger problem at hand. I tilted me and Kai back some more and I felt the ground meet my feet and force me back to standing. Kai's feet hit the ground only when I fell onto my ass and his body laid across me. Our parts touching yet again and I knew, there was no way to keep my face from getting flushed but at least it was still down.

Our (my) moment of bliss was cut short by the pounding of paws echoing in my ears and Mariah screaming out my name and for me to run. So now that me and Kai had fallen from the sky for about 45 minutes, my life was about to end. How Romeo and Juliet.

'_You fell for about 10 seconds at the most._'

Whatever.

The dogs were eying me and they liked what they saw. I didn't particularly find this the most romantic moment ever but Kai moved so fast. The first and leading dog was turning it's head to grab a piece of my flesh when Kai's warmth moved. Only his hands were on the floor as he swung himself around and landed a sharp foot to the side of the dogs head, making it yelp and walk backwards while shaking it's head from side to side. All of the other dogs stopped moving to stare at what Kai had down. None of them moved until a crack and crash was emitted from the lowest tower of crate gave way as Mariah climbed down it. Each stunned dog turned it's head to look to the noise and the massive pink blob shuffling to get out from under it.

"Gotcha!" A man in a blue suit with a dog pound logo yelled. Obviously Hiro got his phone back from Brooklyn and was now trying to tell him that the pound wasn't going to kill the dogs... in a very loving way... isn't student-teacher relationships illegal?

Kai, now perpendicular to me, is looking at my face and his is in his usual mask and his eyes tell me nothing.

"Kai!"

Then I was looking at nothing. But I do think I saw this blur of red hair trailing 60 miles and hour and tackle my beloved Kai. So I blinked and stared at the air that Kai had previously occupied. Then the lavender hair demon moved into my vision, looking at me with his cold eyes. Before I knew it Bryan had lifted me up into the air and back to my feet. I was tired.

"Don't you ever do another thing stupid like that again!"

I turned my head to see Tala sitting on Kai's stomach (could have been his crotch but we are going to say stomach) and beating Kai's chest with his fist. Kai just laid there with a wicked smile on his face. Like he... liked it. Kai caught Tala's swinging fist, even the second one. Tala fell over and buried his head in the crook of Kai's neck while Kai released the red-head's fist to stroke Tala's back. He was barely using the finger tips to ghost over what I presumed to be Tala's spine. Then they slowly faded out as my vision blurred.

'_They are just friends Rei. Your making too much of it._'

Either way, I didn't want to see any more. I turned and headed for the exit, it was lunch time anyways. I kept my head down and didn't dare look at anyone. Mariah was telling the horrifying, exaggerated events of how she was the damsel in distress and I, the hero in shining armor, came to her rescue. Out of the corner of my eye I witnessed Hiro stroking Brooklyn's pouting face with the back of his hand. But of course they were out of sight from everyone's eyes besides mine because I wasn't wrapped into the 'attack of dogs' (as they started to call it).

As I reached the hall, I let my tears flow from my face. I hated the fact that I could act like a girl sometimes. It made me feel as if I was betraying myself and that truly sucks. There was a crowd forming already and then there were the kids who would only find out about the dogs later tonight. I moved through the crowd keeping my head down. Maybe I'll eat outside to day? Sounds good and maybe no one will be there to see me cry and eat. I feel low... Ever get that feeling?

My phone vibrated and if I wasn't so upset I probably would have jumped and dance but instead, I let my hand dig into it's depths and pull out the contraption. It was 'master' who was calling. Fuck him. I didn't need him. I didn't need him in the past, I sure don't need him now and I'll never need him in the future. Note to self;

'_Yes?_'

Change my classes. I don't care who I room with. As long as it's not with that idiot, who is completely oblivious to other's feelings, I'll be just fine.

I walked past the lunchroom, I've decided that I'm not hungry and I don't need fake food anyways. I don't think I've ever felt so bad. Really, I can't think of a time. Even when my family sent me to this school. I sighed as I set my hand on the cool metal of the door that lead to the outside world.

'_You sure don't want to wait for the dog community to calm down some before you go outside?_'

I let out another sigh and a sniff. It's true that I felt like shit but Kai being an asshole still isn't enough to make me want to end my life. So I used my sleeve to try to remove some of the clear snot from my nose, hoping it would show on my sleeve when it dried. Gross. I gently put my hot forehead (Hot from crying...) against the cold window, letting the time pass by. Eventually I would have to start going to classes regularly. I hate school. I started to cry again.

As I sniffed again, a softs 'shh'ing noise entered my ear. It was sweet and warm, making me close my eyes. Then a strong arm found it's way around my stomach and another one going across my stomach and my chest, pulling their owner's body close to mine. I knew who it was yet at his touch I tensed, only to just melt at his touch. My feelings were so mixed, I wanted to rack my knee into his crotch and yet I wanted to kiss him and find every path of this mouth that I could. I moved my head to the side to give him space (and to make my neck available) when Kai sat his head on my shoulder. He had his mouth toward my neck and I could feel the warmth of his breath.

"It's ok Rei. All the dogs have been taken off of the grounds. It's ok." He mumbled nuzzling my shoulder and neck ever so slightly. I think it was more of a comfort nuzzle and I knew that there was a 90.99 percent chance that I was taking his attention completely the wrong way. God Kai, I love you and yet I can't wait for your death. You can't disappoint me then. You can't love on Tala in front of me then. The anger was back. I turned and pushed him away. As my head was casted down, (I didn't want to see the look he was giving me) I spoke;

"I'm not upset about the damn dogs."

Then I walked off to the door that lead to the inside of the school. Making damn sure that I didn't give him any hint to follow me. Just like he did last night.

"Will everyone please go to your 3rd period room. Thank you." The intercom of 'heavenly angels' spoke their words of wisdom.

You know, I'm so pissed off, I just may command these people to get the hell out of my way. Everyone in the hallway is shuffling to get to their classes which will make me late to my class. Fucking retards!

'_You should cuss at them!_'

"Oi! Get the hell out of the damn way!" I yell throwing up my arms for added effect. And it's amazing, they all are looking at me like I've sprouted a second head but best of all, they are moving and making me out a path in which I can walk. Finally.

"Kon!"

Goddamn.

I turn to face Boris. I wish I knew his last name. "Yes?"

'_Act innocent! Quick! Stop Drop and Roll!_'

Just stop talking will you Drigger?

"What did you just say to all these students?"

I sigh and try my best not to roll my eyes. "To move so I won't be late for English."

His eyes narrow but he waves his hand and I go about my way. I even see Bryan walking with Tala in his grasp. We, as in Bryan and myself, are sharing the same face and Tala has 'what-the-fuck' look etched into his features. I decide to look at Tala now so we are both looking at one another, and I know my face is still sour. Tala kisses Bryan's cheek before he moves to go to his class but he is sure to not forget to look at me funny.

Me and Bryan trade glances and I push my way into the classroom door. Luckily I didn't push past Bryan (although I'm so mad I couldn't care but I knew, but I knew I would regret it later) I just got there before him. Out of the corner of my eye I managed to see Bryan look at someone else. Must have been Kai. How dare Kai love on Tala! Ah! I hate him! I hate myself for acting like such a pansy-fied school girl!

'_They are staring at you. And by them, I mean E-V-E-R-Y-O-N-E, Rei_!'

Let them. They just all wish they could be me! Yes that's it! Or maybe they are shocked because even I have a bad side, a pissed off side, that I'm not always Mr. Nice-Guy! And let me remind you Drigger, Tala was supposed to get me and Kai together! What a traitor!

I choose a seat in the far back of the classroom that just happens to have a window to it's side because it's in the corner of the back of the classroom. This desk also allows me to glower at everyone, it's just lovely.

'_You, my friend, have problems._'

"Which is why your in my head. You were the start of all my problems." I whisper, hopeing no one would find me psychopathic and ready to kill people.

'_Me! How am I the start of all your problem? Your the one who created me!_'

"Whatever."

I can see Bryan and Kai look at me out of the corner of my eyes. They of course are in their normal sits or at least the seats they were in however many days ago that was when we last attended class. I however am trying to ignore the stupid teacher and stare at the door. With my mind, I'm going to blow up the stupid wooden thing and watch it fall back down to the ground in shredded ash.

'_Start being nicer to me damn it!_'

You be nicer to me! Stop being such a smart ass all the time.

'_I'm you so that makes you the smart ass, not me!_'

Ok, now I'm pissed at Drigger, "I don't fucking understand."

"That's ok Rei but there's no need to use that languague."

"Huh?" I bring my eyes to the teacher, my anger still flowing in my body, making my face appear that my thoughts say shes stupid. Heh, it's kind of ironic because she is stupid.

"You can not say the 'F' word in school now, what do you not understand."

Oh there is a lot I don't understand. Like, what's with Kai? What's with me? How's that for starters?

'_You should be a smart ass. Come on you know you want to. Tell her you don't-_'

"I don't understand why we have to have this class. I know English, I don't care about Shakespeare, and I don't want to know about what our sentences are made out of, hell, we all know how to form a sentence and if we didn't know how in the first place, what makes you think that we'll change the way we speak?"

'_That's a little much..._'

"OFFICE!"

Shit...

I move from my desk to the door. Finally. And the teacher's face looks like an apple. Going though seasons... That must be pretty bad... Honestly, I don't know if I should feel proud or guilty because right now I'm feeling both...

"I agree. I like the way I make my accents and we shouldn't mingle with the past. It will only hold us back." And there was Kai, trying to save me or voicing an opinion.

But something tells me, he isn't talking about our English class at all. I turn to look at him, I bare notice my feet stopping so I can still look at him without hurting myself. And then something that will scare anyone for the dawn of time, Bryan laughs. Full blown hysteria. Then the rest of the class goes off the wall with screams, yells, groans of agreement.

'_This is going to get you into more trouble._'

Damn, Drigger knows how to be right at the perfectly wrong time. Sure, there are days when kids revolt in school but it's clear that this teacher either has had it happen to her way too much or never before. She threw her hands down to her sides, in perfect sync with her foot as she stomped on the ground and also tilted her head back just slightly. I just now noticed that her face is in the last season for an apple. It's a vibrant _red_. And then she lets out a scream that causes me to cup my ears and fall to the ground.

"Make her stop! Make. Her. Stop!" I yell out but I doubt it's loud enough to be heard over the teacher's screams.

"Shut up lady!" I could barely hear Ming Ming say.

'_Don't worry Rei, She has to take a breath sometime._'

I waited and waited for that small breath of air for what seemed a lifetime. Even pulled into a ball on the floor with my ears cover, I could feel wind pass by me. That came from the door, which means someone else has entered the classroom and walked past me without a second's notice. Then the teacher switched into 'alarm clock mode'. She was taking breaths alright, but little bitty gasps of air and then a shirk. Again and again and again, her screams came like a beeping alarm clock. I couldn't hear anyone talking and I was getting dizzy. It was too loud for my sensitive hearing. Then, of all things, that stupid woman was getting closer to me. Now she was wailing, probably because she was being forcefully removed from the room. As if that woman was returning the favor of me throwing her into a mental break-down, she kicked me. Right in my temple and I was out like a burnt-out light bulb. Stupid cow.

**--End of chapter 3--**

la-la-la i was big on the 'stupid cow' thing.


End file.
